


Breaking Language Barriers

by kostyaaas



Category: Kostya Bocharov, melovin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Goodbyes, Language Barrier, Love at First Sight, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kostyaaas/pseuds/kostyaaas
Summary: The wait to get a room at your hotel gets much less dull when a handsome stranger approaches you. Only problem is, he doesn’t speak English.





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you mean it’s not available yet?” you ask the receptionist, trying to sound friendly though you are not very happy about this situation. “I was told I could check in at two, and it is half past two. It should be ready for me!”

The hotel receptionist looks at you with disinterest and diverts their eyes back to the computer screen in front of them. “I can check again for you, if you’d like, but it says here that you can’t check in until eight o’clock tonight.”

You sigh and start tapping your fingers absentmindedly on the counter. “Please do. It’s booked under [y/n].” You had checked, double checked, even triple checked before you left home that everything was in order; that both your flight and your hotel booking were confirmed so you didn’t have to stress once you left home.

“I am sorry, ma’am, but you have booked a late check in so I can’t give you the room until eight,” the receptionist informs you in a flat tone, giving you back your papers. “We can store your luggage for you, if you’d like, so you can go and explore the city while you wait for your room.”

You close your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose to try and stay calm. This was not how you imagined your first time ever travelling alone would turn out. “No, that’s fine, thank you,” you tell the receptionist, trying your best not to snap at them, “I’ll just stay here until you’re ready for me. Maybe you’ll have the room available before eight.”

The receptionist gives you a small smile, more like a weird spasm of the corner of their mouth, and returns their gaze to the computer screen without a word.

The hotel lobby is quite big with a bunch of lounging areas grouped in every corner. You grudgingly drag your suitcase over to a large sofa hidden behind a wide pillar, so the receptionist won’t be able to see you moping, and plonk yourself down on the soft cushions. It had been quite the journey and all you’d been able to think about during the entire flight there was how good it would feel to lay down on a big, soft bed.

This couch isn’t too bad though, so you decide to make the best of it and start rummaging through your bag for some snacks, but quickly come to the conclusion that you must’ve already eaten them because not a single chocolate bar was to be found. You make a noise of discontent, maybe a little too loud, and throw yourself forward, hiding your head between your legs with your arms hanging lifeless on either side of you.

“Hello?” a cautious voice sounds from above you. It startles you and you raise your head quickly from between your knees, colliding with something hard on its way up, evoking a loud whimper from whoever asked the initial question. You raise your hand to the area of impact, rubbing it carefully to try and soothe the pain.

“Ow! Fucking shit!” you exclaim loudly, shifting your eyes to where the voice was coming from. Directly beside you a tall, pale man is standing rubbing his chin, a pained look painted on his face. He is dressed in all black from head to toe, even his hair is jet black and swept nicely to one side. On his nose rests a pair of geometric sunglasses hiding his eyes.

“I sorry!” he exclaims swiftly when he sees you looking at him. “I no want scare!” He waves both hands in front of him as if to say that he means no harm, crouching slightly and taking a step back.

You look at him with confusion, sitting up straighter and trying to ignore the throbbing in your head.

“Hi?” you ask cautiously, still resting your hand on the back of your head. The tall man smiles at you when you address him in a calmer tone and sits down on the couch next to you, careful not to sit too close to you, considering he almost just gave you a concussion.

“You have not got room?” he asks you with a thick accent, lifting his sunglasses from his face to rest them on the top of his head, revealing a pair of strikingly beautiful eyes, one seemingly decorated with a bright blue contact lens. “Me too.” His voice is sweet and mellow and you catch yourself smiling back at him.

“Yeah, no, they seem to have made some kind of mistake and have booked me as a late check in, so I can’t get my room until eight, which sucks, so I am just camping out here until they give me my goddamn key.” The man laughs, throwing his head back a little, and runs a hand through his hair. You look back at him confused. Why is that so funny? First he head butts you and now he is laughing at your misery. What is this guy’s problem?

“I speak English… very little,” he tells you through his thick accent, giving you a friendly smile. “I just…” he tries, but seems to struggle to find the right word, gesturing in front of him with his hands in search of a way to finish his sentence. “Oh! Ideya!“ he exclaims excitedly, reaching for his pocket. He fishes out his phone and starts typing something.

He turns the screen towards you, revealing the Google Translate app in which he has typed out something in Russian which underneath has been translated into English. “I have the same problem, too. I saw you with the receptionist. I thought we could talk while waiting?”

When you look up from the phone in his hand he is smiling at you widely, clearly very proud of his little work of genius. You can’t help but giggle at this stranger in front of you, clearly very determined to get a conversation going.

“Sure,” you nod back at him and he straightens up a little at his victory and reaches out a hand.

“Kostya.” You grab his hand and he shakes it gently.

“[Y/N],” you tell him. He repeats your name to himself and lets go of your hand to quickly type out something on his phone.

“The most beautiful name!”

You giggle, yet again, at this, which makes him chuckle back. How on earth have you ended up in this situation? Sat here with a complete stranger, giggling like a school girl, communicating through a fucking translating app?

You make to grab for his phone but he withdraws it and points to your phone laying on the sofa next to you. “You phone. Easy!”

“What are you in town for?” you type into your own app, translating it into Russian, and show him your screen. He lights up when you show that you understand what he was saying and jumps on the spot, which you find weirdly adorable.

“I am on tour. I am staying here for two days. I make music,” you read on his screen.

“Oh you do? Do I know you?” You show him your screen, sending him an excited smile.

He laughs and points to a large ring on his finger, showing a symbol you have not seen before, “Mélovin.” He looks at you expectantly, smiling widely.

“I’m sorry, I have never heard about you.” This makes Kostya laugh again and you can feel yourself blush a little. His laugh is so warm and you catch yourself leaning in a little closer.

“I am not very famous outside Ukraine. But here? I am god!” This makes you laugh louder than you expect and you have to cover your mouth to silence yourself. “That was joke!” he says with a wink, a small blush visible on his cheeks. “I like when you,” he finishes his sentence with a gesture towards his own mouth, mimicking a laugh.

You two talk back and forth, using your phones to communicate, laughing at all of the misunderstandings Google’s poor translating skills results in, slowly drifting closer and closer together so you don’t have to turn your screens around every time you have to show what you want to say.

The lobby slowly becomes more and more crowded as time passes and Kostya looks around, assessing the many people around you. Turning his eyes back to his screen he types out a new sentence, the movements of his fingers making his shoulder move a little where it is pressed against yours. You look down at what he is typing out, your own phone ready for typing out a reply in your own hand, resting on your legs which you have pulled up into the couch. You find yourself so mesmerized by the movements of his fingers that you forget to pay attention to what he is actually typing out, so when he turns his face towards yours in a search for an answer, you immediately look up from his hands in an attempts to hide your staring, forgetting to even read what he had typed.

“Yes?” he asks you, his face much closer to yours than you had anticipated, his eyes darker than before. You can almost feel his breath on your face and you can’t stop your eyes from sneaking a glimpse of his lips, before returning to his eyes.

For a moment you just stare back at him, forgetting that he has typed a question for you, until he wiggles his phone a little to make you look down.

“Here is a lot of people now. Do you want to… see my room?”

You look back up at him with a chuckle. “Did Google translate wrong again? You don’t have a room!”

“I maybe lie a little. I just thought you were very beautiful and needed an excuse to talk to you.” This makes you blush and look down into your lap, trying to hide how excited this statement has made you. Kostya gives your arm a little nudge with his and you look back up at him, where a smile on his face greets you, but not quite as innocent as the ones you have exchanged up until now.

“Yes?” he asks you once again, this time a little more uncertain than before.

You stare back into his impossibly beautiful eyes, thinking the situation over for a second. This ridiculously sweet, stupidly handsome man that you have known for no more than a few hours, is asking if you wanna join him in his hotel room. You don’t really have anywhere else to go, as your own room is still not available for at least a few more hours. And did you mention that he was stupidly handsome?

“Sure, why not,” you exclaim, swiftly getting to your feet. Kostya is quick to follow your lead and before you know it you are walking towards the elevators. He presses the button for the elevator and you stand side by side in front of the doors. Even though you have been talking for the part few hours, you suddenly find yourself in a loss for words, so you divert your eyes to your feet and giggle a little at the situation you have gotten yourself into.

A phone appears in front of your floor facing face, “You are blushing)” This makes you look up at Kostya, who is smiling cheekily back at you and you give him a small shove, making him losing his balance a little and laughing at this.

The elevator dings upon arrival and the doors slide open. Kostya places a hand on your back and you feel a shiver all the way down your spine from the small touch. He leads you into the elevator, hand never leaving your back, and you start to worry that he can feel your racing heartbeat through your top.

You stand next to the buttons and reach to press your floor, when you realize that you have no idea which floor he is staying at. The doors to the elevator starts closing and you turn to Kostya and send him a look of I have no idea where we are going. Being stood opposite you he leans in front of you to reach for the buttons, and in one swift motion he has you pressed against the wall, one hand resting above your head, the other still on your back. You take a sharp inhale, not expecting this. The difference in height between both of you forces you to look up to meet his eyes and before you get a chance to think the situation through, his lips are on yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys pals bros dudes lads! I have never in my life written fanfiction and this is leading to some pwp smut which I never in my wildest dreams imagined myself writing but alas here we are! I would love some feedback! what are your thoughts on this? I am a lil’ nervous on publishing it aaaaaa~


	2. Chapter 2

His lips are soft and move carefully against yours, his breathing already heavy. But before you can even start to understand what is happening, his lips are gone. You open your eyes to see him staring back at you, searching for permission, his hand on your back pulling you closer to his body. You give him a small nod, wrapping your arms around his neck, as your lips meet again. 

This time he doesn’t hold back, leaning his whole body into yours, pressing you impossibly close, letting his hand slide down your back to rest further down. You move a hand to grab at his hair as he nibbles at your bottom lip, when the elevator doors open to reveal a small group of young girls waiting to get on. You quickly pull apart, both trying to level your breathing, Kostya swiftly running a hand through his hair to try and hide any evidence of what you guys were up to mere seconds ago. 

The young girls don't seem to notice anything and you exchange a quick look of relief, Kostya letting out a small giggle, as they shuffle inside and face the doors, standing close together whispering something about which your mind can’t focus on in this particular moment. Kostya returns his hand to your lower back, slowly letting it slide lower, as he leans in and whispers something Russian in your ear, his mouth so close that you can feel his hot breath, sending shivers through your entire body. He places a small kiss on the side of your neck making it hard for you to remain passive, so you close your eyes to try and hold it together when the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal that you have reached your floor.

Kostya grabs your hand, quickly pulling you out of the elevator, nodding at the group of girls and saying something in Russian, leaving them in a fit of giggles. As he hastily starts dragging you down long corridor you hear a muffled “Mélovin” coming from the girls, making you smirk.

As soon as you reach the door Kostya pins you against it, his entire body now against yours, your lips meeting in a heated kiss, his moving hungrily against yours. You can already feel him through his pants and you let a small moan escape your lips, parting them ever so slightly. Kostya immediately seizes this opportunity to let his tongue enter your mouth, exploring and licking, his hand on your jaw pulling your face impossibly close to his, the other one fumbling at his pockets trying to find his key card.

As he pulls out his key card he detaches his lips from yours, making you whimper for more. He swiftly gets the door open, pulling you inside by the hip, using the weight of your bodies to close it back up. 

You are desperate for more of him and waste no time in pushing his jacket down over his broad shoulders, while he attacks your neck with sloppy kisses. His hands finds their way under your shirt and you gasp at the sensation of skin against skin.

It doesn’t take long before he slides your shirt over your head, utilizing this moment to run his hands all the way up your sides and arms. He discards his own shirt as well, leaving him standing in front of you with the shadows from the blindfolds dancing across his broad chest. 

You let your fingers run through the small patch of dark hair decorating his chest, moving them down to explore the trail of hair disappearing lower than his pants allows you to see. You can hear his heavy breathing, letting you know that he is as excited as you are, as you start to unbuckle his belt.

A string of muffled words escape Kostya’s lips, his hips involuntarily bucking forward in search for some friction. He rests a hand on the door behind you as he looks down on you working his belt, your hands popping the button of his pants and undoing the zip, making him grunt in approval. You can already feel his excitement through the layers of clothes and your mind is going a little fuzzy at what is happening.

You feel a strong arm around your back and are suddenly being pulled towards the large bed perched against the furthest wall. Before you know it you are laying on your back, Kostya in nothing but his boxers with a knee between your thighs, his lips moving urgently down your chest, trailing kisses all the way to your bra.

He looks up at you, his multicolored eyes finding yours, giving you an asking look. You give him a small nod, his hand immediately finding your breast, the other moving to your back to unclasp the bra as his mouth is leaving little marks everywhere.

He throws your bra to the side and lets his mouth explore the newly exposed skin, mumbling words you don’t understand, the vibrations of his voice so close against you sending shivers through your body. 

Your mouths reconnect, your tongues moving rapidly as his hands hold your hips firmly in place, his crotch grinding down against yours.

“Okay?” he asks against your lips, his voice raspy, as he moves his hips against yours in one long, slow motion.

“God yes, fuck,” you moan, biting down on your lip, bucking your hips up to meet his. Kostya runs his thumb across where your teeth had just been, staring with hooded eyes. He mutters a word in Russian, moving his gaze to meet yours. He repeats the words, running his thumb back over your lip.

“What is called?” he asks, his breath hot against your skin.

“Oh,” you exclaim a little surprised as you catch on to what he is doing, “lips.” You raise your hand so you can run your own thumb over his lips. 

“Lips,” he repeats, seemingly mesmerized by yours. He repeats it once more, letting his tongue trace the outline of your lips before moving to your ear. He gently sucks your earlobe between his lips, letting the tip of his tongue run over it.

With his mouth hovering right above your ear he whispers another word, making a small whimper escape you. Having caught on to his game, you tell him, “ear.”

“Ear,” he repeats as he places a trail of kisses down your neck, stopping here and there to suck a little bruise. “What you call?”

You close your eyes, reveling in the sensation of his hot breath against your skin. “Neck,” you tell him immediately followed by a gasp as he has moved further down, his lips now around your nipple, the tip of his tongue drawing circles around it.

He hovers his head above your breast and licks a long patch across your nipple, making your hand fly into his hair.

“Hm?” he hums as he licks again, your hand tightening its grip in his hair at the sensation.

“That’s- fuck! That’s-“ you stammer, too distracted by Kostya’s mouth on your skin. He chuckles and gives your nipple a careful bite before kissing his way further down, stopping when he reaches your pants.

His hands are on either side of you, keeping him hovered above you, as he kisses all along your hip, making you buckle up a bit. He tells you something foreign as he gazes up at you with darkened eyes, one of his hands moving to unbutton your pants, and before you know it both your pants and panties are being thrown carelessly to one side.

Kostya is towering above you, his broad chest heaving from his elevated breathing, his hands slowly running down your thighs. The bulge in his boxers is very evident and you can’t help but lick your lips at the sight.

He leans down over you, his lips back against yours moving greedily, your teeth clicking as they collide from your eager movements. You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him even closer, as his hand finds its way down to where you are already soaking wet.

You hum against Kostya’s lips, little noises escaping him every time you move your tongue over his. His fingers grace over your clitoris making you arch your back and throw your head back. Kostya attaches his lips to your neck, his fingers exploring every detail of your wetness, making you moan loudly.

“Yes Kostya, fuck- ah-” your breath hitches as he slips in a finger, thrusting it in and out in slow movements. He whispers something back in your ear, his rough, raspy voice driving you wild.

Your hands are pulling at the waistband of his boxers, eager to get them out of the way. You let one of your them find its way to the front where you palm Kostya on top of the fabric, before sliding it underneath where you wrap your fingers around his cock.

“Fuck,” he groans as he buckles his hips in search for some friction, the movements of his own fingers speeding up.

“Do you have a condom?” you pant against his skin. He seems to get the message as he darts out of the bed over to a suitcase neatly tucked into a corner. Just seconds later he is rushing back towards the bed, a little golden package between his fingers, the soft glow from the window making the thin sheen of sweat covering his body sparkle. He pushes down his boxers in one swift motion, letting his cock spring free.

You cannot believe that this perfectly sculptured man is standing naked before you, and the thought of what he is about to do to you very soon makes your head spin. He tears open the foil packet and skillfully rolls the rubber onto himself, closing his eyes as he gives himself one long stroke before climbing back over you.

You waste no time in returning your hand to his length, leaning up so you can whisper in his ear, “cock,” making Kostya jerk in your hand and lean his head down to rest his forehead in the crook of your neck. “Say it,” you order, tightening your grip on his cock.

He answers by grinding down on you, trapping your hand between your bodies, as he lets out a high pitched moan followed by what you presume is a string of Russian profanities. His lips clash with yours, his teeth scraping over your bottom lip, as you wrap your legs around his hips, pulling him even closer. 

Kostya breathes something huskily against your lips, his hands on either side of your head, as you line up his cock to your entrance. He starts slowly pushing inside of you, filling you up and making your whole body tremble from finally having him this close. Your nails scrape against his sweat slicked back, your heels pushing at his lower back.

He lets out a loud growl as he buries into you all the way, his hands clutching at the fabric on either side of your head. He starts thrusting in slow movements, letting you fall into a rhythm, his cock making you feel full.

Your hand travels to grab at his ass as it moves at a steady pace. His hair tickles your neck as he nibbles at your collarbone, dipping his tongue into your clavicle. You make a grab for his hair and gives it a rough tug as he suddenly slams into you with an unexpected force, making you both cry out. He returns to the steady rhythm, making you beg for more, until he jerks his hips forward once again and rams into you.

You are rocking your hips to his movements to try and set a faster pace, but he places a hand on your hip to pin you in place, forcing you to keep his painfully slow pace.

“Kostya, fuck! Fuck me harder, please!” you stutter through whimpers, both of your hands frantically grabbing at his hair. He lifts his head to lean his forehead against yours, meeting your gaze with hooded eyes, a smirk on his lips, as he draws out almost all the way and pounds back in. “Yes!” you moan, “Again! Hard!”

He does it again, his breath hitching and eyes pinching shut, as he rolls his hips against yours, making you bite back a moan.

“No. I love your sound,” he pants as he starts setting a faster pace, “Be loud for me?” His sultry voice makes your mind go hazy, your mouth slightly agape as you whimper his name. He moans your name back as his rhythm is getting more and more sloppy, your nails leaving trails all down his back.

You can taste his sweat as you suck his bottom lip into your mouth, lapping at the soft flesh. He grabs your arms and lifts them above your head, pinning your wrists to the headboard, as he starts slamming into you harder.

“Fuck yeah fuck me, Kostya!” you almost scream, the many sounds of pleasure coming from him flooding your ears. You can feel the familiar sensation tightening in your stomach, the feeling of Kostya’s cock pounding into you, his breath ghosting over your skin making you scream for more.

Kostya’s grip around your wrists tightens, as he moans out something, repeating it again and again, his rough movements making your entire body tremble, as you come hard, screaming his name, your back arching up against his sweaty chest, your heels digging deep into his back.

He moves one hand to your jaw, moving your head up so your eyes can meet, as he comes hard, his hips slamming against yours in an irregular rhythm, his entire body trembling.

He collapses on top of you, his breath uneven. You run your hands over his sweat-slick back and place a small kiss behind his ear, as you try and catch your breath.

Kostya lifts his weight from your body, carefully sliding out of you and disposing of the condom, before laying down next to you, the tip of his nose against yours. You smile at him, your breathing still uneven, as he places a hand on your flushed cheek, letting his thumb stroke over your cheekbone.

“Good?” he asks, smiling back at you, placing a sweet kiss on your lips. You let your eyes fall shut and nod at him, shuffling closer so your chests are flush against each other.

“So you do understand some English, huh?” you mumble teasingly, “When I told you to fuck me harder.” He wraps his arms around you, sighing contently, as he nuzzles your nose with his. You can feel his lips curling into a smile against yours as you let out a tired chuckle, finally placing a soft kiss on his smiling lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my oh my oh my! truth be told I have never in my life written smut so honestly I am so fucking proud of this! there’s a lot of stuff I would have done differently but as I am not very experienced in this genre I just couldn’t really get the words to cooperate lol!
> 
> but I hope y’all thirsty fuckers enjoyed it anyways! I am working on a next morning part three, if people would be interested in that! I will not make any promises but let’s see where this takes me! ~


	3. Chapter 3

You jolt awake, your eyes flying open, as you feel your pillow shift underneath you, your barely conscious mind startled by the unexpected movement. You lift your head to investigate what on earth could be causing your pillow to shift, trying to get your sleep-heavy eyes to focus.

Sunlight is streaming in through the blinds, casting soft shadows across the bed, as you squint your eyes, taking a moment to let them adjust to the light when your pillow huffs softly. You jerk your head to the side upon hearing this sudden noise, realizing that your pillow is actually the broad chest of an astoundingly beautiful man.

As your mind starts to catch up, the memories from the night before begin to flood back, a slight blush spreading across your cheeks. So that did actually happen. 

You let your gaze wander over his naked skin painted so wonderfully by the fair morning light. His arm is resting across his stomach, decorated by two tattoos that you did not notice last night. You take your time to let the details of his body embed in your memory - the little patch of hair on his chest, the way his long neck connects to his broad shoulders, his delicately protruding collarbones, the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathes silently in his sleep.

His jet-black hair is spread messily across his forehead, slightly covering his eyes. You very carefully lift your hand to push it to the side without waking him, utilizing this opportunity to study his soft features, admiring the slight shadow on his chin. He wrinkles his nose in his sleep, turning his head towards you but showing no sign of waking up. You smile to yourself at this adorable action, shifting to rest on your elbow so you can get a better view of the sleeping Kostya.

As you very gently move your body you hear an almost inaudible mumble leaving his lips, making you freeze in place as you don’t want to wake him. Nevertheless this doesn’t seem to be the case, so you lazily rest your body on your elbow, as you continue to let your eyes take in the sight of the man laying beside you.

Kostya mumbles again, this time clearer than before. As you realize that he is talking in his sleep you can’t help but let a faint chuckle escape, quickly moving your free hand to cover your mouth. Kostya stirs in place, slightly pursing his lips, before letting out a string of slurred words, one in particular catching your attention. Did he just say your name in his sleep?

You stare at his sleeping features, trying to gather your thoughts. Why would he say your name? Was he maybe having a wet dream? Yes, that would probably make the most sense considering what you two were up to the night before. You can feel your heart racing at the memory, a wary smile playing at the corner of your lips.

“Astan’sya sa mnoy*,” Kostya suddenly exclaims with a whimper, his brows furrowing and head shaking desperately from side to side. Your eyes go wide at the sudden outburst and you gently place your hand on the sleeping man’s cheek in an attempt to soothe him. His eyes shoot open and eagerly find yours, simply staring into them deeply, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

“Are you okay?” you ask him in a calming voice, stroking his cheek with your thumb, “I think you were having a bad dream.” You smile at him fondly. He rests his own hand on top of yours, letting his fingers slip in between where yours are spread across his cheek, as he lifts his body closer to yours.

“I am okay… now,” he whispers, his grasp on your hand tightening as he moves his lips to ghost over yours. Your breath hitches and your eyes fall shut at the sensation of having his lips so close to yours again. You halt at your instinct to close the gap between you, wanting to just breathe in his air for a moment, already feeling slightly dizzy.

Kostya moves your intertwined hands down to rest on his chest, finally closing the gap between your lips. You can taste his morning breath but pay it no attention, as the thrill of his soft lips moving lazily with yours is enough to make you melt.

The room is enveloped in the hush morning silence, the only sounds being the soft breaths shared between you, as he slowly lays back down on his pillow making you lay across his chest, careful not detach his lips from yours. You can feel the corners of his lips curl into a smile and you can’t help but smile back against his.

He wraps his arms around you and rolls you over onto your side, his face resting in front you yours, your chests flush against each other.

“Good morning,” he whispers, sleep still coating his deep voice, as he tightens his grip around you, letting a knee slip in to rest between your legs, pulling you impossibly closer. As your bodies lay flush against each other you realize that you must’ve fallen asleep before you were able to put on any clothes and a blush spreads across your cheeks. You hide your face in his chest taking in his musky smell, a faint hint of sex still present on his skin.

“Good morning,” you purr back, placing a soft kiss on his chest. He rests his head on top of yours, absentmindedly drawing little shapes on your naked back with his long fingers. You sigh deeply, enjoying just laying there listening to his heartbeat, when he unexpectedly brushes over a very sensitive spot making you squeal and push him away from you, leaving him in a fit of giggles.

“Sorry!” he chokes out between sobs of laughter, rolling to his back and placing his hand on his chest in an attempt to calm himself. 

“Oh, you’re gonna pay for that!” 

You lurch forward, straddling his abdomen in one swift motion, trapping him underneath the weight of your body. You lift his arms above his head, pinning him in place. He wiggles a little underneath you, not putting much effort into trying to get free, little giggles still escaping him and a big grin plastered on his face.

He says something in Russian, clearly teasing you, a smirk creeping onto his lips. You lean down so your mouth is hovering right next to his ear, feeling his breath hitch. You run your tongue slowly down his ear, swirling it over his lobe before gently sucking it into your mouth and biting down.

Kostya moans, his hips bucking up just to be blocked by your body pinning him down. 

“Nuh-uh, pretty boy,” you coo in his ear, “you did this to yourself, remember?” You kiss him on the sensitive patch of skin just behind his ear, before licking a trail all the way across his jaw, reaching his chin where you suck a small bruise right underneath. You let your tongue run over the mark, delighted by the thought that he will not be able to cover it up later.

Kostya raises his head to try and catch your mouth with his, but you dodge him and raise your eyebrows. “And what do you think you are doing?” you tease, keeping your mouth just out of reach from his. He whimpers at this, furrowing his brow in frustration, tugging lightly where your hands are pinning him in place.

You let your tongue run teasingly slow along your lower lip, watching Kostya’s eyes follow it eagerly, his Adam's apple bopping as he swallows hard. You are just about to purr another tease when suddenly you have your arms above your head, Kostya’s crotch pinning yours down against the bed with substantial force, his erection very evident.

Now it’s his mouth that’s against your ear, growling something you don’t understand. You cry out his name, your hips bucking up in search for more, when his lips are on yours moving hungrily, his tongue delving into your mouth eagerly.

You are just about to moan his name again when suddenly a phone interrupts you, informing you that somebody is calling. Kostya whines, aware that it is his phone that is ringing, and dips his head into the crook of your neck, sighing deeply.

He says what you assume is a long series of profanities and kisses you deeply, before freeing your hands and crawling off the bed to retrieve his phone.

You crawl to lay on your stomach, resting your chin in your hand, as you watch Kostya stand with his back to you, everything completely exposed. Though you are not very amused by this interruption, you make the best of the situation at hand and let your eyes wander to his well rounded cheeks, restraining yourself from reaching out and giving them a squeeze.

Kostya ends his conversation fairly quickly, tossing his phone onto the other side of the bed, before jumping back in, making you tumble to the side. 

“Continue?” he asks, voice silky smooth, as he gathers you up into his arms. You giggle and reattach your lips to his, when you are interrupted by his stomach growling audibly, making him part his lips into a wide smile, laughing aloud.

You return his laugh, leaving you both in a fit of giggles on the bed. “Food?” you ask, placing a peck on the top of his nose.

“Okay,” he answers softly, before you release yourself from his embrace, crawling over to the bedside table to find the room service menu. As you rummage through the drawer you can feel a hand sneaking up along the back of your thigh, coming to a stop on your rear, before you feel a set of teeth sinking into the soft flesh. You squeal in surprise, quickly jumping to sit down, drawing your legs up and wrapping your arms around them, before handing Kostya the menu, a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

He laugh and tells you something in Russian, to which you just laugh back in return. He smiles at you with his eyes full of fondness, before he turns to the side to retrieve his phone. He quickly types out something, turning the screen to face you.

“You are the most beautiful!!! I had to,” you read before returning your gaze to his, your heart skipping a beat from the sight of the beautiful eyes staring back into yours. You notice that they have returned to matching colors, so you point to your own eye.

“Where did your pretty eye go?”

He types out an answer, turning his phone back to you. “I take it out. Wanted to look at you, no barrier. Need to remember everything.” As you look back up at him, his smile has shifted, the joy that was there mere seconds ago now faded to something else.

You furrow your brow, shifting closer so you can wrap your legs around him, your face in front of his. You take his phone out of his hand, typing out a reply. “I want to remember you, too.”

He takes the phone back and place it down on the bed, before cupping your face with both his hands, staring deeply into your eyes, seemingly searching for something. His lips meets yours in a warm kiss, the teasing nature of your previous kisses now replaced with something new, something longing.

You lift your hand to swipe a lock of hair away from his face, using this opportunity to break the kiss off. Kostya reluctantly lets your lips part, leaning his forehead against yours and letting a thumb run over your lips.

“Food?” you repeat, giving him a loving smile. He breathes out a soft laugh, letting his eyes fall to his lap, seemingly in an attempt to hide an embarrassed smile.

“Yes,” he says, “food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Russian phrase used is “останься со мной”, if you are curious!
> 
> so here you go laddies! this one had it all, eh? as we know our dear Kostya is all about that love love love, so this fleeting relationship is of course not just nothing to him! scared to see how his fragile lil’ heart is gonna react? after all he was only staying for two days… ~


	4. Chapter 4

You lay a hand on top of his resting on your cheek, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He lifts his head, smiling back at you softly, as he leans in to give you a warm kiss. His lips move slowly against yours, and you try your hardest to map out every tiny detail of them, desperate to remember. 

You can’t help but let a faint giggle escape at the absurdity of the situation. You have known this man for less than a day and somehow your chest still physically aches at the thought of having to leave this room; leave him.

Kostya returns your giggle, drawing back his head and again letting his gaze fall to his lap. He mumbles something you can’t understand, his voice so faint that you wonder if it was even for your ears to hear.

“I think I’ll just-“ you say as you untangle your legs from around him, softly standing up from the bed, but stopping in your tracks as you start looking around you. Your eyes widen as you let a little gasp escape you, a hand flying up to cover your mouth. “Oh shit!”

Kostya furrows his brow, promptly flying to his feet and finding his place by your side. “You are okay?” he says, his features painted with worry, as he places a hand on your hip. You look up at him, your head moving in little tugs, unsure of whether to nod or shake.

“Kostya, fuck, my fucking suitcase!” you choke, sounding more distressed than you intended. “Shit! I was… I was so preoccupied with- well with this,” you gesture at Kostya’s naked frame, “that I- shit!” You smack a hand to your forehead, closing your eyes in disbelief of your own stupidity.

“Your bagazh?” Kostya asks, his voice calm, his hand stroking your hip soothingly.

“Yes, shit, my fucking bargash!” you blurt out as you start to look around for your clothes so you can go and hopefully retrieve your suitcase. How on earth could you be this stupid? Here you are in a foreign country, having lost your entire suitcase containing all of your belongings, just because you wanted to get fucking laid.

As you realize that you without your suitcase can’t change into a pair of clean underwear, you throw your head back with a whine, so overwhelmed by the situation that you are pretty sure that you could start crying right then and there.

Kostya’s hand leaves your side, making you shift your head back to try and figure out what would make him withdraw his touch in your moment of need. You find that he has bent down to retrieve his phone yet again, and is in the process of quickly typing out something.

“I will go and get your luggage. You can relax here and call for food. I will use my superpowers. You remember: here, I am god!” 

You laugh heartily at his sweet attempt at lightening the mood, sending him an smile full of affection, as he wraps his arms around your back, picking you up. You squeal as your feet lift off the floor, Kostya’s head buried in your neck, his strong arms squeezing you tight.

Your wrap your arms around his neck, burying your nose in his silky smooth hair, the already familiar scent making your body relax and increased heartbeat slow down. His voice sends vibrations through your body as he says something against the sensitive skin on your neck, letting you plop back down to your feet. He leans down and plants a sweet kiss to your lips before shuffling over to his suitcase to find some clean clothes.

He quickly throws on a simple, all black outfit and makes his way towards the door, stopping to give you a surprisingly deep kiss in passing.

“Thank you,” you breathe as he opens the door, making him turn around. He winks at you, blowing you a quick kiss, before the door closes behind you and you are left alone.

You stand still for a minute, gathering your thoughts, as you let your eyes wander around the room. It’s very modest, consisting of not much else than a bed, a table and a wardrobe. The blinds are still pulled together in front of the large window, making it hard for the sun to dance through the space, save for the slither of sunlight that greeted you this morning from the space where the two blinds doesn’t quite meet, so you head over to pull them apart. The sun washes over every surface and you close your eyes as its warmth hits your skin.

You tear yourself away from the sun’s warm embrace as you remember your promise to Kostya, and make your way over to the bedside table where the room service menu is still laying, waiting for you to pick it up, gathering Kostya’s abandoned shirt up from the floor and pulling it over your head on your way there. It falls loosely over your smaller frame, forcing you to gather the sleeves into your palms, forming them into little paws. You pick up the receiver of the phone, not even bothering to open the menu, pressing the number for room service.

A familiar, unimpressed sounding “hello” greets you at the other end of the line. You give the receptionist a second to allow them to say their pleasantries, but nothing follows.

“Um, yes, hello. Is this where I order, uh, room service?” you stutter into the phone, a bit taken aback at the lack of a greeting.

“Yes.”

“Okay, uhm,” you stammer, “I need some breakfast. I didn’t look at the menu-“ A distinct sigh sounds from the other end, “so I just wanted to ask if I could get a little assortment? Some pastries, eggs, fruit, maybe pancakes or waffles?” You hear the muffled sound of a voice in the background, the receptionist obviously being distracted by another guest.

You cross your legs in front of you, resting your chin in your hand as you perch your elbow on your knee, waiting patiently for the receptionist to turn their attention back to you. As you have nothing better to do, you try to zone in on the conversation happening close by the phone, when a soul-crushing shriek from what sounds like a hoard of girls forces you to move the receiver away from your ear.

The muffled voice on the other end grows louder and a soft, familiar laugh can be heard in the background, making a smile spread across your face.

“I will send an assortment of breakfast dishes up to you. We will put the bill on your room,” the voice suddenly speaks into your ear before being abruptly replaced by a long beep.

“Than-“ you begin, but find yourself just speaking into the void, so you place the receiver back down and let your body fall back on the bed.

You lay there, staring up at the ceiling, as you catch yourself smiling so widely that your cheeks almost hurt. God damnit, his laugh had just been in the background, not even that clear. You bring your hands up to cup your own face, feeling your burning cheeks against your fingertips. The fabric of Kostya’s shirt covering your palms smells distinctly of him and you shift them to cover your whole face, taking a deep breath as you roll over onto your stomach, burying your face in your hands as you giggle at the mess that you are.

You shake your head to bring yourself down from your cloud, figuring that you could just as well use this time while Kostya is out getting your suitcase for something productive, and decide to jump in the shower to wash off the smell of sex that still lingers on you.

The hot water feels so good on your skin as you enter the shower. You can feel your whole body relax as you close your eyes to try and let your thoughts disappear for a bit, just letting the water rush over you, your mind blocking out all surrounding sounds.

You have no idea how long you have been standing there, lost in your own world, when suddenly you hear the shower curtain being drawn to the side and a body pressing up behind you. You jump and let out a loud howl, turning your body swiftly but slipping on the wet floor, feeling your knees buckle underneath you, but as soon as you brace yourself for impact with the hard floor a strong arm catches you, wrapping around your back and draws you back up. Before you have any time to register what is going on, your back is being pushed against the cold tiles, a pair of familiar lips colliding with yours.

You huff out a sigh of relief as you catch up with what is going on, your lips quickly picking up the rhythm of Kostya’s, wrapping your arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands find their way to your hips, keeping a strong grip, as he bucks his hips into yours, a deep moan rumbling in his throat.

He gently rolls his abdomen against yours in teasingly slow movements, his fingers digging deep into your sides. You are about to completely lose yourself in the moment when you remember how much he scared you there for a second, and spread your hands across his chest to playfully push him away.

“I thought I was about to get murdered there, you baboon!” you mock-scold him, making sure that the teasing nature of your remark is evident in your voice.

Kostya stumbles back a few steps, eyes gone wide and his hands held out in front of him in surrender, a sentence spilling from his lips in his defense. A smile is tugging at the corner of his lips, making it hard for you to keep the features of your face serious.

You glare back at him, placing your hands on your sides in a pretence to be angry. He answers back by staring at you with the cutest bloody puppy eyes you have ever seen, pushing out his lower lip. You have to fight hard against your instinct to kiss him, but stubbornly continue your little game.

“I want to surprise,” he defend himself, “and you-“ he ends his sentence by gesturing avidly towards your body, making you fail miserably at your act as you immediately burst into a fit of giggles.

“You are too bloody cute.”

His lips curl into a wide, perfect smile at your voice melting back to its previously affectionate state.

“I am kjood,” he repeat, clearly proud of the new word added to his vocabulary. You can’t help but to laugh heartily at his mispronunciation, leaning your body back against the wall and letting a hand run through your wet hair.

Kostya’s hair is slicked back with the help of the water cascading over his body, making his sharp features stand out even more. You let your eyes run over his body, following the little waterfalls that hug his every curve, the thought of your tongue doing the same to him making your heartbeat quicken.

He leans forward, sucking your lower lip into his mouth, catching it between his teeth and pulling away, before letting it go again. He teasingly lets his lips ghost just above yours, the tip of your tongue darting out to lick inside of them.

“Kjood,” he mumbles, his lips just brushing yours as he moves them with the word, his hands lifting to cup your face.

“And handsome.”

“Handsome,” he purrs back without much error, scraping his teeth over your lower lip. You let your hands find their way around his wet body, making sure to let them explore as much skin as possible on their way, before stopping to rest on his well rounded cheeks, allowing yourself a little squeeze.

You lift up your head so your mouth is right beside his ear, placing a kiss on the sensitive spot just below the lobe. You catch a drop of water with the tip of your tongue, tasting the saltiness of Kostya’s skin, breathing out a little noise of content. His hands glide down to rest on your shoulders, one wrapping around the back of your neck, pulling you a little closer.

“And so fucking sexy,” you whisper seductively into his ear. You can feel the smirk on his cheek that is pressed against yours, his hand moving from the back of your neck and up into your hair, pulling harshly to expose your neck, making your breath hitch. He licks a long line all the way from your chest and up to your jaw, where he sucks a long row of wet kisses before sinking his teeth in, making you gasp.

He licks over where his teeth have just left a mark, releasing his strong grip on your hair, before crashing your lips together, his body forcing your back hard against the wall. Desperate whimpers leave your throat as his hands are all over your body, greedily mapping out every single detail.

You run the top of your tongue along his bottom lip before separating your lips, drawing a whimper of disapproval from Kostya. You stand there for a moment staring into each other’s eyes, both panting heavily, as the hot water floods over your bodies. Kostya catches a droplet of water with his tongue, the sight making you bite your lip, before meeting his gaze again.

“I want to taste you.”

Kostya looks at you a little confused, clearly not understanding what you are saying, so you slowly bring one of his hands up to your lips. You let your tongue lick the entire length of his pointer finger, before taking it into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around it and slowly sliding it back out, your eyes never leaving Kostya’s.

His breath grows ragged, mouth hanging slightly open, and you can feel his member twitching against you. You can’t wait any longer, your mouth already watering at the thought of him against the back of your throat, so you slowly get down on your knees, your gaze still fixed with his. He doesn’t say anything, but his dilated pupils and hiccups of repressed moans tell you that you are more than welcome to proceed, so you place a kiss on his hip, careful not to make any contact with his already leaking member.

Kostya’s hips buck forward in an attempt to get your lips closer, so you move your hands to hold them in place, leaving another open mouthed kiss, this time closer to his length. Little whimpers leave him as you tease with little pecks everywhere, constantly avoiding placing them where he so desperately wants them.

“Please,” he begs, leaning a hand on the wall in front of him. You look up at him through your lashes, resting your teeth on your lower lip, as you unhurriedly wrap a hand around him. He moans out in pleasure as you give him one long stroke, running your thumb through his slit, before placing a kiss where your thumb just were.

“M-hm,” he pants, already lost in the moment, “yes.”

You softly wrap your lips around the tip of his cock, tasting the precome already gathering there, closing your eyes and humming at the sensation. You slowly move down his length, your ears filling with his sinful noses, before your lips hit where your hand is wrapped around him.

Kostya growls, his face flushed dark red and eyelids hanging low, as he buries his fingers in your hair, still steadying his quivering body against the tiled wall. You move your mouth back up, following it with your hand, swirling your tongue around the tip, before dipping back down.

“Oh,” he stutters, his hips jerking forward. “Fuck.”

You start to build a rhythm, your tongue splayed on the underside of his cock, your head bopping up and down with your hand twisting every time you come back down. The tip of his cock hits the back of your throat, making you moan deeply, his hand in your hair pulling tighter as the vibrations from your voice shoots through his body.

Kostya’s hips pick up your rhythm as he starts fucking into your mouth, clearly starting to lose control, a string of incoherent Russian slurs leaving his lips. You move your hand that is wrapped around his length, splaying it on his stomach, as you let him use your mouth.

You hollow your cheeks, feeling the pulsing of his member as he is slamming into you, making you gag every time he pushes in a little too deep. The rough tugs in your hair making you close your eyes, losing yourself in the sensation.

You can feel Kostya’s movements building in inconsistency, his moans getting louder, his cock starting to twitch.

“Fuck,” he almost screams, your name rolling over his tongue again and again, as he comes hard down your throat with a strangled noise. You moan around his cock, locking your gaze, as his movements start to slow down, bopping your head slowly to let him ride out his high.

As his trembles die down his hand lets go of your hair, moving to brush over your jaw. Your lips leave him with a pop, your tongue lapping at his sensitive tip, gathering up every last drop, drawing a small whimper from his throat.

“Good?” you smile up at him, a glint in your eye, repeating his words from the night before. His breath is ragged as he runs a hand through his drenched fringe, chuckling down at you, nodding lazily.

He lets his body slump down next to you, water from the shower still hugging his every curve. You feel a shiver run through your body, the realization that the water had turned no more than lukewarm hitting you. Kostya lays a hand on your cheek, kissing you deeply on your swollen lips.

“Oh, you cold!” he exclaims as he parts from your lips, quickly picking you up into his arms, making you giggle, followed by a small m-hm. You close your eyes and rest your head on his wet chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slowing down, when a loud knock coming from the hallway makes both of you jump

“Roomservice!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bloody fucking hell, I was struggling with writing this, so if the blowjob is a little… lacking… that is why! but it is 3.1k long, so… that’s always something! you probably won’t have to wait as long for next chapter as for this one, promise ~


	5. Chapter 5

“Room service?” Kostya repeats confused, rolling the r’s over his tongue as if you didn’t have enough reasons to want him.

“Yeah,” you look up at him, your eyes not making it past his lips, “you told me to order food while you were gone, so I did.”

Kostya smiles widely as he recognizes the word, his arms flying into the air. “Oh, food, yes! Hunger!” He swiftly makes it to his feet, reaching out a hand to help you up as well. You let him pull you up, his arms wrapping around you as soon as you stand straight.

You tilt your head to smile up at him, your gaze meeting his, already beaming back at you. Time seems to stop for a second as you stand there under the pouring water, his embrace making you forget how you could’ve ever felt cold. You can feel your heart beating in your chest pressed against his, a blush definitely crawling its way across your cheeks.

He inhales deeply, squeezing you tighter, as he places a kiss to your lips. They are softer than you remember, feeling like silk as they move yearningly against yours. The water cascading over your bodies making you feel as though you are in another world, draping over you, forging you together.

You never want this moment to end; this is warmth like you have never experienced it before. Kostya’s hands on your back make you feel safer than you ever thought possible, his lips fitting so perfectly against yours, his heartbeat in perfect harmony with yours.

Kostya’s lips slowly part from yours, but you let them. His eyes are wide, searching, as they stare back into yours. In that moment you swear you can see entire constellations in those piercing blue depths, every secret confession ever shared between lovers urging their presence.

Did he feel it too?

“Room service!” a voice bellows through the walls followed by an insistent knock. You blink hard, and when you look back Kostya’s eyes have shifted towards the disruptive noise, the cold of the water yet again biting at your exposed skin.

“I-“ he begins, gesturing towards the door, but doesn’t finish the sentence as he is interrupted by yet another thundering knock on the front door.

“ _Odin moment!_ ” he booms back, quickly crashing his lips with yours, his hands pulling you desperately closer by your jaw. Before your mind has the slightest chance to catch up with what is happening, Kostya has already let go again and is heading towards the front door.

You just stand there for a second, staring at the spot where Kostya had been standing just a second ago, trying to make your thoughts catch up with your mind. You reach out to turn off the water, silence filling the room, making the pounding of your heart against your chest seem so loud it could echo off the walls.

A loud yelp roars through the hotel room, nearly making you slip on the wet floor. The sound of a man talking a thousand miles an hour blare over one yelling out what is clearly a long string of obscenities, before a loud crash of a door hitting the frame echoes through the room.

You quickly gather up Kostya’s shirt from where you’d thrown it on the floor earlier, before hurrying out into the hallway while pulling it over your head.

“Are we being invaded? What is happening?” you exclaim half jokingly, pushing your hair out of your eyes with one hand, the other dragging the shirt the rest of the way down over you.

As you exit the bathroom you see Kostya slumped against the front door, naked, his face contorted into a violent laughing fit, no sound coming out of his wide open mouth. You just stand there, blinking, before realization sets in.

Your hand flies to your mouth as you splutter out a laugh. Kostya’s arms are wrapped around his body that is slowly sliding towards the floor, tears starting to stream down his cheeks as he gasps for air. The sight of him absolutely losing it makes you burst out in a whopping laugh, crouching down on the floor as to not lose your balance from the sheer force of your body cramping from your fit.

“You fu-“ you gasp for air through sobs of laughter, “You fucking- you opened the… with no- just completely naked?”

“ _On vse videl!_ ” Kostya is lying curled into a ball on the floor, his face hidden in his hands, the sobs of laughter making his shoulders shake violently.

You crawl across the floor to where he is curled up, your stomach starting to cramp from laughing, and lay a hand on him to try and calm him down a bit, but failing miserably as you yourself are nowhere near calm.

Kostya takes a deep breath in through his mouth and exhales through his nose, making him seem instantly collected, as he sits up from his spot on the floor. He looks at you calmly, all evidence of his fit mere seconds ago positively vanished, except for his still tear soaked cheeks. Your sobs of laughter starts to die down as you look at him, puzzled at the sudden change of mood.

An almost invisible grin tugs at the corner of his mouth, the tightness of his features now very clear to you, and you have to tense every muscle in your body as to not collapse into another frenzy.

“He scream,” Kostya hiccups under his breath through tensed lips, his eyes widening in a desperate attempt to keep his features neutral. You nod ever so slowly as you take a deep breath through your nose.

“Yes. I heard,” you whisper, the smallest chuckle managing to escape, pushing you back over the edge and sending you both back into hysteria.

“Where did he put the food, though?” you manage to ask when your breath finally starts to even down. Kostya looks back at you, wiping the tears from his face with the back of his hand. “Kostya! The food?”

“ _Vot derʹmó!_ ” he exclaims as he jumps to his feet, hand reaching for the door handle before stopping dead in his tracks and slowly turning towards where you’re still sat on the floor. He sucks both of his lips in between his teeth, pulling them tight. “Pants.”

“Yes, very good idea,” you giggle up at him, before he quickly toss on a pair of ripped skinny jeans matching his jet black locks.

Apparently the room service had just left your food outside the door on a big rolling cart, not bothering to deal with the screaming, naked man on the other side. You don’t really blame them.

You scooch over to sit on the floor next to the bed, leaning your back against it and gathering up your legs underneath you, as Kostya rolls in the cart with all of your food. You notice that your suitcase has been neatly placed in the corner, right next to his, and feel a spark of relief.

As Kostya backs through the room with the cart you allow your eyes to explore his exposed back. It’s broad and lean, dipping down in the middle into a cleft you could easily imagine your tongue licking along. His shoulders are pushed back and strong looking, even broader than what you had noticed before.

He stops the cart in the middle of the room, turning on his heels to face you, one hand on his side, the other gesturing to the many silver cloches spread across all three shelves. Your eyes widen when you realize what you are looking at. Plate after plate is stood in neat lines, covering almost every surface of the cart. You look back at Kostya who is wearing the biggest grin, patiently shaking his head at you, his eyes full of fondness.

“Oh no…” you mumble to yourself.

He quickly fish out his phone from his pocket, typing out, “So when is the party arriving?” He turns his phone around, pearly white teeth still shining back at you.

You hide your face in your hand and blindly grab for his phone. You type out a reply, peeking through your fingers, before handing it back to him, your other hand swiftly joining the first one on your face. “I just asked for a selection. I think… they must have sent… everything???”

Kostya laughs adoringly as he starts spreading the plates on the floor in front of you, setting the many cloches to the side. It seems that they have just sent absolutely everything from the breakfast menu, as pancakes, waffles, fruit, eggs, pastries, and every breakfast dish you could ever imagine starts occupying the vast majority of the floor. Bottles and bottles of juice follow them, along with not one, but two french presses.

“Hope you hunger!” he jokes, as he takes a seat beside you on the floor, resting his long, slender legs in front of him, careful not to knock over any of the plates.

“Hungry.”

“What?”

“Not hunger,” you correct him, shaking your head, “but hungry.”

He returns your remark by curling his face into a mock impression of a teacher, making teasing sounds vaguely resembling what you just said. You push him gently on the arm, earning you a soft laugh, before shifting your focus to the abundance of food in front of you, making a little huff at the thought of even  _attempting_  to get through all of it.

Kostya reaches out to grab one of the cards that’s included with every dish and reads it out loud. He lifts his gaze to meet yours, pointing at the card.

“On English?”

He nods in understanding, repeating the word back to himself, when you tell him what strawberries are called in English, before lifting one from the plate and handing it to you. You keep your hands steady in your lap, not making any effort to reach out for the strawberry, simply just opening your mouth the slightest.

Kostya arches an eyebrow, placing the strawberry in front of your lips, his eyes attentively awaiting your next move. You gently wrap your lips around the berry, slowly biting down. He leans in closer, pointing to the corner of his mouth, before placing a kiss to yours, sucking lightly at the drip of juice about to escape.

You catch his lips as he starts to move away, stealing one more kiss, before grabbing another card.

“ _Vafli,_ ” he read the word to you. “Oh, I know!” He sits up a little straighter, legs flying into a new position, shifting his body to face you better, his brow furrowing as he tries to remember the word in English. “Vaffel!”

His face lights up with pride, his eyes immediately falling shut and lips puckering out comically, awaiting his reward. You give him the small peck he deserves for his achievement, your cheeks starting to hurt from how much you just can’t stop smiling. You feel absolutely ridiculous.

“That’s right!” you praise him, your face still so close to his that you can feel his breath on your skin, “You’re practically fluent!”

“What one is… fluent?” he asks confused, distracting himself with trying to figure out what food he just heard you mention, as you are just about to lean in for another kiss. You chuckle at his eagerness to learn, reaching out for his hand and taking it in yours. He abruptly shifts his gaze back to you, his breath getting caught in his throat as he emits a little squeak.

His hand is much larger than yours, long fingers enveloping it almost completely. He runs his thumb over the back of your hand, making your skin feel electric from his gentle touch, the coldness of the large ring on his finger soothing against your burning hot skin.

You can feel your heart sending waves of encouragement through you, urging you to spill the overwhelming feelings you are so desperately trying to suppress, when Kostya moves to ghost his fingers over the palm of your hand. He slowly drags them over your wrist and up your arm.

“I-“ he starts, “I have…”

He lifts your arm, placing a small kiss on your wrist. A blush flushes over your cheeks as you suddenly feel shy, while at the same time feeling more at home than ever before. His eyes are bright, speaking a thousand words all at once, though his lips stay still.

He parts them slowly and inhales, before the words finally escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On vse videl! = Oн все видел!
> 
> Vot derʹmó! = Вот дерьмо!
> 
> this chapter was actually ready yesterday, but I was so bloody tired from starting a new job that I was certain I was gonna fuck up if I uploaded late at night, so...! but here it is: more language barriers to break! look at these two go, I am so in love with their love lol!


	6. Chapter 6

“I have really love…” Kostya cradles both of your hands in his, turning his body on the floor to fully face you, his eyes searching frantically for the right words, “… when with you. I feel very  _schastlivyy,_ um… very happy.“

He smiles at you shyly, his eyes flicking back and forth between yours and his lap, as if he’s not entirely sure if he just said too much. Your heart is beating faster by the second, as your brain tries to make sense of what he is trying to say. A smile creeps its way over your lips, spreading so wide that you are certain it is touching your ears, as you slowly process his words.

He breathes out a nervous laugh, his mind still evidently running a marathon, his eyes shifting with uncertainty.

You want to jump into his arms right then, kiss every inch of his face, hold his head in your hands and tell him that he makes you so ridiculously happy, too. You want to yell from the top of your lungs how bloody gorgeous he is, and how you just want to run away together; to stay like this forever. How you never want this to end. You really don’t want this to end.

This can’t end.

Your smile starts to falter, making Kostya’s eyes widen and eyebrows arch, his grip around your hands squeezing tighter.

“Oh…” he exhales, eyes still fixed on you, his brows curling into a nervous frown. You start to panic, cursing yourself for not speaking up. Your eyes search his, desperate to tell him everything; to let your heart speak what it’s screaming at him through your chest. To let him know that  _no,_ he’s got it all wrong.

He let go of your hands, withdrawing his own, his gaze falling to the floor.

You exhale sharply, finally snapping out of it. You urgently launch yourself forward, flinging your arms around his neck and burying your face there, knocking the air out of him as you hit him with substantial force. His pulse is racing underneath his burning skin, his breath uneven, so you place a gentle kiss **on**  his neck to sooth him. You can feel him taking slow, deep breaths as his arms carefully embrace you, his shoulders relaxing from the tension he had built.

He buries his head in your hair, his hands suddenly gripping tight at his shirt that you are still wearing.

“You make me happy, too, Kostya,” you whisper into his neck, placing another kiss there, “happier than I dare to admit.” You stay still, your arms wrapping around him tighter, and just let his scent fill you with calm. You are pretty certain that he understood what you meant in spite of his limited English.

You sit there, neither of you moving, just enjoying the comfort of the embrace.

“I not want… let you go,” he says softly, lifting his head to rest his forehead against yours. He is so close, your lips almost touching, his eyes burning into yours. “I feel crazy.” He huffs out a laugh, his hot breath hitting your face. You place a hand on his cheek, feeling the roughness of his stubble, the heat gathered there evident. He gently wraps his hand around your wrist, as he turns his head to plant a kiss in your palm.

“Me too,” you whisper, afraid that saying it too loud will break this spell that seems to have veiled around you. You feel dazed, the mountain of food spread around the room all but forgotten, as the world stands still.

“Are we crazy?” he whispers back, his accent endearingly clumsy.

You hesitate, feeling like the slightest misstep could make the entire house of cards, that you with wary breaths have so carefully built together, collapse right in front of you.

“No,” you admit, feeling your fear fade as Kostya smiles at you, the expression on his face new and unfamiliar to you, but making your stomach do an excited little flip.

He straightens his back, withdrawing his face from its close proximity to yours, forcing a little whine to escape from your throat. Kostya’s gentle laugh immediately makes you aware of how needy that must’ve sounded, making you look down into your lap, the ever growing blush on your cheeks spreading even more rapidly.

His hands grab a hold on each side of you, pulling at you to come closer. “Come here,” he says, urging you to take a seat in his lap. You waste no time in swinging your leg over his, practically desperate to be close to him again.

His arms wrap around you before you’re even all the way sat down, pulling you tight against him. He moves a hand to pull down on the neck of your shirt, placing a kiss in the middle of your chest, before moving his lips up to your shoulder and continuing until he reaches your neck, where he takes his time familiarizing every inch of the exposed skin.

You let your head fall back, exposing your neck further, pleading him to keep going. You splay your hands across his exposed back, your nails making little crescents every time he hits a particularly sensitive spot. His chest is heaving against yours, as his hands slide lower and lower down your back until they reach the hem of your shirt, sneaking underneath it.

A breath catches in your throat as he grabs your ass and with his strong grip forces you to grind down on him. He gives out a guttural groan at the friction, his already hard length apparent through his tight pants. You rock down on him again, successfully making him repeat the intoxicating sound, his lips urgently finding yours.

He kisses you with great need, a hand sliding around to grip at your naked thigh, the other one leisurely kneading your cheek. You sink your teeth into his bottom lip, slowly drawing back from his lips. His eyes are boring into yours, his breath already unsteady, as you run the tip of your tongue over the lip trapped between your teeth. You grind down hard on him as you let go, arching your back a little.

He moans loudly, before sinking his teeth into your neck, making you bite back a moan and just a whimper escaping. He licks over the red mark left by his teeth, grinning against your skin. “Good?”

You nod a little too eagerly, the thrill of the pain strangely exciting, your lips quick to find his again. He slowly slides his hand up your thigh as he moves his lips roughly against yours, eager groans leaving his throat as you rock back and forth.

You can feel his fingers on your inner thigh, his thumb caressing the delicate skin dangerously close to your already wet slit. You let his name roll over your tongue, subconsciously bucking your hips forward in a silent plead for more.

“More?” he purrs against your lips, his breath mixing with yours making your head spin.

You nod slowly, your lips ghosting over his, “Yes.”

He hums, squeezing your thigh, his lips brushing over yours in a featherlight kiss. “Yes what?”

“Please?” you stutter, being instantly rewarded as Kostya moves his fingers from your thigh to stroke over your slit, making you gasp. You lean your forehead against his, grinding your hips down on his fingers, urging him to give you more. He starts moving in a slow rhythm, brushing over your clit with every stroke.

You rock your hips to his rhythm, steadying yourself with a firm grip on his shoulders. His eyes are hooded, mouth hanging open slightly, his low moans of arousal making your heart stutter. His fingers begin to move with more vigor, one moving to slip inside of you, making you whimper loudly.

“Fuck,” he growls, “your sounds so good.”

He moves his free hand to grasp your chin, tilting your head up with a finger. He scrapes his teeth over the exposed skin, your hand quick to grip at his jet black hair, as he slips in another finger.

You find it hard to hold back your noises and Kostya starts pumping in and out of you, stopping every few seconds to rub over your clit.

“You so hot,” he whispers against your neck, “in my shirt. Fuck.” He moves his thumb to rest on your bottom lip, his other fingers in a firm grip around your jaw. You close your lips, letting your tongue swirl around it as he pushes it in further, his other hand working eagerly.

Suddenly Kostya’s phone lying next to him lights up, the display showing that somebody is calling. You whimper around his thumb, grinding down hard on his hand to tell him not to stop, your hand gripping desperately at his hair.

He removes his hand from your jaw, withdrawing his spit slick thumb from your mouth and reach for his phone, his fingers still pumping in and out of you. He presses the green button, and then the loud speaker, moving his pointer finger up to his smirking lips while sending you a mischievous look.

He greets the person on the other end of the line in Russian, his voice surprisingly collected, as he moves his fingers out of you to rub over your clit in fast movements, making you bite back a moan, a small whimper still escaping. The person on the other end starts speaking while Kostya’s eyes are still entirely focused on yours, one of his eyebrows lifted challengingly. You bite down on your lip, trying your best to keep quiet while you ride his fingers, heat starting to coil in your stomach.

Kostya keeps speaking to the person on the phone in a serious tone, his eyes boring into yours and fingers moving rapidly. You struggle to keep quiet, little gasps and whimpers escaping your throat, so he moves his hand to cover your mouth, silently clicking his tongue in disapproval.

He answers what was probably a question, before moving his mouth to brush over your ear while the person on the other end keeps talking. “No sound,” he whispers, his hot breath ticketing your ear.

You furrow your brow in frustration, still rocking down on his fingers, as he keeps the conversation on the phone going.

“Kostya, fuck, I’m-“ you sob against his palm, careful to keep your voice low. You can feel the familiar tightening sensation in your stomach, your mouth falling open and your nails digging into Kostya’s skin. He quickly moves his hand from over your mouth and replace it with his lips, as your orgasm pulses through you, making your body shudder and jaw tense as you use every ounce of energy left in you trying not to make a single sound.

You can feel Kostya smirk against your lips as you fuck down on his fingers, riding out the last of your orgasm, a strangled noise escaping your throat.

Kostya moves away from your lips, answering the person on the phone in a rushed voice, the person replying with an echo of what Kostya just said before the line goes silent. You rest your head on his shoulder, trying to catch your breath as he moves his arms to wrap them around you, a chuckle making his chest vibrate against yours.

“Sorry,” he chuckles into the crook of your neck, before placing a gentle kiss there, an unmistakable smile spread across his lips. “You just very beautiful.”

You want to slap him on the side of the head, but can only muster up enough energy to huff against his neck, your hands slowly stroking his back.

“Who was that?” you manage to mutter, following it with a playful nibble of his neck.

“Oh. Late for sound check,” he says casually, pulling your body closer to his, humming contently in your ear. “Manager? Very anger,” he chuckles, before lifting your chin up from his neck with his free hand to place a deep kiss to your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up you beautiful people! I am so sorry that you had to wait so long on this chapter but yada yada yada here it is! I have a clear story line in my head for the next many, many chapters but really did not know how to get from their little language game and to the next bit, so... here, have some (more) smut lol! smut solves so many problems, don't ya think? these two rabbits, I swear to god (but who are we kidding, none of us can get enough of that sweet, sweet smut)


	7. Chapter 7

“Wait,” you gasp, pulling away suddenly from the kiss as your brain catches up with what he just said, “sound check? Oh fuck, you have a concert tonight?”

Kostya wraps his arms around you tighter, making sure that you cannot escape his grasp. He smiles at you calmly as if he’d not just been yelled at by his manager over the phone for being late and connects his lips back with yours without uttering a word.

“No,” you laugh against his lips, “Kostya!” You try to wiggle out of his embrace but can barely move, his arms considerably stronger than you. He smiles against your lips at your weak attempt at trying to escape, playfully letting the tip of his tongue lick along your bottom lip.

He hums sweetly, moving his head so the tips of your noses rub together, and draws up his legs behind you so you slide down his thighs, bringing your bodies impossibly close. “Just stay here?” he whispers. You can hear the silent plea through the loving tones of his voice, revealing that he wants this moment to last just as much as you.

“Kostya-“ you start, not entirely sure where to take the sentence, pulling your head back a bit so you can look into his blue eyes. They stare back at you with such yearning, speaking more words than you could ever express through speech.

He moves his hand to cup your jaw, gently stroking his thumb over your cheek. You rest your head in his hand, leaning in carefully and closing your eyes to be able to feel every tiny movement of his touch. The way he moves his hand so gently, as if touching the most delicate flower. How your head fits so perfectly - too perfectly - into his palm, as if you were molded to fit together. His pinky grazing the skin of your neck ever so slightly, making a shiver run up your spine. How his hand resting there making you feel like you’ll never be cold again; like you could smile in this moment and it would never falter.

“I have to go?” he says, almost questioning, as if not entirely sure that he is making the right decision.

“I think you do.” You turn your head so your lips are against his palm, placing a kiss there. You squeeze your eyes tightly shut as you can feel them start to sting, purposefully keeping your head angled away from his. If you were to look at him you are sure the stinging feeling would reveal itself as a greater monster than it is behind closed eyelids.

“You can,” he starts, “maybe… see concert?” You snap your head around to meet his gaze, immediately regretting how absolutely desperate this must have come off as. Kostya giggles, revealing that your eagerness was, indeed, very noticeable.

“I can?” You can’t hide the smile spreading all the way across your face, scrunching together your eyes and making your cheeks hurt.

Kostya’s face drops as soon as you face him, his other hand flying up to your cheek. “Oh! Why you sad? You okay? I not mean…” he exclaims, stroking over both of your cheeks with his thumbs.

“What?” you ask, confused by his sudden change in mood, “I’m not sad. Why do you ask if I’m sad?”

He looks at you with wide eyes, wiping away a tear escaping down your cheek. Your hands fly up to your face as you blink harshly, a few more tears dripping from your lashes. When did you start crying? You look at Kostya with horror, quickly grabbing the collar of your shirt and pulling it over your face.

“Don’t look at me!” you screech as you let your body fall to the side, hitting the floor with a loud thump, making Kostya yelp out something in Russian. You curl up in a ball, pulling every limb inside of the shirt, pulling it tight, wishing that it would just swallow you whole and make you disappear forever.

You feel something cold being tucked in front of your face through the top of the shirt. You grab for it with much difficulty, eventually managing to slither your hand up to where it is resting against your forehead.

“ _You landed in pancakes)) Syrup is everywhere!!!”_ you read from the phone screen not more than an inch from your face. You yelp, urgently shuffling to get away from your spot on the floor, but falling over several times on the way as both your arms and legs are tucked tightly into the shirt. Kostya’s laugh resonates through the room, making your heart skip a beat even though your mind is focused on escaping from the syrupy mess underneath you.

As you scramble to your feet, you find that Kostya has already stood up, a simple black tee now covering his torso. It's short, rolled up sleeves hug his toned arms nicely, allowing the tattoo on the inside of his right arm to peek out. The asymmetrical cut at the bottom of it making him look very fashionable, despite the outfit being but a black tee and black ripped jeans.

His face is contorted into a huge fit of laughter, making his eyes scrunch up in the most adorable way, his wide smile so contagious that you can’t help but laugh at your own stupidity.

“Oh now shirt-“ he sticks out his tongue, making a sound of disgust, as he takes one long stride over to where you are standing, shirt soaked in syrup, “Need new.” He grabs a hold of the hem of the shirt and pulls it over your head in one swift motion, leaving you standing in front of him completely naked. You shriek at the unexpected act, but before you get a chance to cover up your exposed body, Kostya wraps his arms tightly around you, disabling you from moving even an inch, wasting no time in reconnecting your lips.

“Can I please put another shirt back on? I feel kind of exposed here,” you try and speak against his lips. He just smirks, not showing any sign of cutting off the kiss. “Kostya!” you giggle, finally convincing him to release you so you can quickly grab a shirt from his suitcase.

As you stand with your back to him, pulling one of his shirts over your head, you feel his arms sneak around your waist, his chin coming to rest on your shoulder. “You look so, so good on my shirt,” he purrs against your neck, placing a kiss there. “For concert, what I should wear? You decision!”

“You want me to choose your outfit for your concert?”

“Concert outfit, yes!” he beam, the pride of actually making conversation in English evident by the excitement in his voice.

You look down at the suitcase in front of you filled to the brim with black clothes, not another color in sight except for the faintest specks of red. You smile to yourself at the sight, shaking your head at his very stubborn fashion sense. You can see the corner of the Kiss logo and curiously pick up the piece of clothing, holding it out in front of you. It’s an oversized and very worn down black hoodie with Kiss written across it in red and white. You try to imagine Kostya wearing it and can’t help but snort at the thought.

“Why you-?” he protests from somewhere behind you, imitating your laugh. “That is very good shirt!” He appear by your side, snatching the shirt from your hands and holding it in front of his torso.

“No no, yeah, it’s great!” you mock him fondly. He just huffs and throw the shirt on the bed.

“Late!” He points at the suitcase, then tap his finger on his wrist, furrowing his brow in a pretence to seem bossy. You roll your eyes jokingly, crouching down beside the suitcase and return your attention to it. There are a lot of simple black tees, even a white one hiding at the very bottom. Another black hoodie, with the words “Never give up” written across the front makes you smile to yourself at how cheesy this is, but also quite adorable.

You shuffle through countless black items of clothing before you find a simple looking black button up shirt that, at closer inspection, seems to be almost a dress. You hold it up, examining it a bit, before jumping to your feet. “This one is strange! I choose this one!”

Kostya turns to look at you from where he’s sat down in front of the mirror perched on top of a small table, one finger hovering in front of his eye, balancing a bright contact lens. He lowers his hand carefully and raise an eyebrow, before smiling at you brightly. “ _Otlichno!”_

You beam back at him and carefully fold the shirt, placing it down on the bed, together with a clean pair of ripped jeans almost identical to the ones he’s already wearing.

As you turn your attention back to Kostya you catch his gaze through the mirror, and instead of his bright blue eyes staring back at you, his left eye is now adorned with the same white contact lens from the day before. He winks at you, a smirk at the corner of his mouth, as he runs a hand through his hair. You bite at your lip, a crimson red definitely spreading across your cheeks.

A loud ding sounds from Kostya’s phone, immediately followed by another ding, and then a third one a few seconds later. You try to keep your eyes fixed on Kostya’s, your heart picking up speed as he slowly raises his eyebrows, but as the phone dings a fourth and fifth time Kostya diverts his eyes to his demanding phone, breaking your eye contact.

You sigh, plopping your body down on the bed. “I guess you’re wanted somewhere else.”

Kostya stands from where he’s sat at the table, picking up his phone and making his way over to where you’re laid on the bed. He crawls over beside you, placing an arm on either side of your head as he bends down to kiss you.

“I see you?” he whispers against your lips before nuzzling the tip of his nose against yours, making a giggle escape you. You lift your hand to stroke his cheek, smiling up at him, his mismatched eyes staring back at you with such fondness that you feel the red start to burn in your cheeks again.

“Oh, wait, hold on!” you exclaim, roughly shoving Kostya away from where he is carefully hovering above you, making him tumble to his side, bouncing lightly on the soft mattress. You shuffle to your feet, letting your eyes run across the room before finding what you’re looking for. You pick up your phone and tap to open your camera.

“Smile!” you chime at Kostya, who’s splayed across the bed where he landed from you pushing him out of the way, a big smile spread across his face. His shirt has crawled up a bit, exposing part of that entrancing line of hair leading down lower than your eyes can see, his jet black hair already messy from the rough movement.

You tap the shutter, quickly snapping a handful of pictures of him laying there looking oh so appetizing, before he realizes what you are doing. He immediately rush to his feet at the sound of the camera. “ _Nyet! Nyet!”_ he squeaks, grabbing for your phone, while you keep hitting the shutter, snapping as many pictures as you can. You stretch your arm up and away from him, still snapping pictures, as he tries to get a hold of the phone. You squeal as he wraps an arm around your waist, lifting you off the floor, forcing you to lower your arm to try and keep your balance.

His laugh echos around the room, as he flings you around, throwing you down on the bed. He hastily grabs his own phone, immediately starting to snap pictures of you laying there in nothing but his shirt, laughing your heart out.

“No! Stop! Kostya!” you yelp, desperately trying to hide your face in your hands. You feel the bed dip and when you spread your fingers to have a peek, Kostya has laid down beside you, his head resting in his hand.

“You look perfect,” he smiles at you, gently stroking the back of your hand. You smile back at him, letting your hands fall from your face, slowly coming down from your laughing fit and realizing that you are slightly out of breath.

“You should get going,” you whisper, laying your hand on top of his. “Your concert.”

He leans down, answering you with a deep kiss, his fingers wrapping around yours, before nodding carefully. He stands from the bed, picking up the set of clothes that you put there, and shoves them into a black backpack.

“You come to concert. Promise?” He looks at you, his eyes fixed on yours, not moving from where he is standing.

“I promise,” you whisper, nodding your head and propping yourself up on your elbows. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

“Good. I-“ he tries, his brow furrowing slightly as he search for the words. “I not know in English. I will-“ he place his hand above his heart.  _“Mne budet tebya ne khvatat’.”_

You smile at him, not knowing what he said but certain that you feel the same. “Now go! I’ll see you in a few hours!” You shoo him with your hand, chuckling at his incessant stalling.

“Okay, okay! _”_ he laughs, quickly jumping into a pair of black shoes with big buckles on the side, and grabbing a pair of black sunglasses from the table.

“No! The red ones,” you intervene, pointing to the pair of bright red sunglasses laid next to where he picked up the black ones. “You need the color!”

Kostya just shakes his head in defeat, smiling fondly at you, before putting back down the black ones and pointing to the red ones. You nod your head eagerly, winking at him and sitting all the way up on the bed. He picks up the sunglasses before looking down at his phone. He looks to the front door, then back to you, before quickly making his way to where you are sat, stealing a deep kiss.

“ _Poka!”_ he sings, and before you can even get to wish him good luck, he is out of the door.

You spend the next few hours alone in the hotel room, not really sure how to pass the time. You have a million thoughts running through your head so fast that the room is spinning around you, your heart keeping the steady rhythm of a jackhammer.

You need to distract yourself or you are certain that you might actually, literally explode, so you throw yourself on the bed, unlocking your phone. You can smell Kostya on the sheets and immediately get distracted, burying your nose to take a deep breath, letting his scent fill you with a million more thoughts, your heart beating at an alarming rate. You catch yourself giggling and shake your head, reminding yourself how crazy you seem.

As you unlock your phone again you tap to open Instagram, stopping to hover your finger over the search icon. Your plan was to distract yourself from the crazy turmoil boiling inside of you, but before you can talk yourself out of it you have already tapped out Mélovin and hit search.

Your eyes widen as a tag pops up on your screen with almost 100.000 results. You hesitate for a second before pressing it, your screen immediately flooding with an endless stream of pictures of Kostya. You scroll a bit, clicking in on almost every single one to inspect it closely. His hair seem to change throughout them all, showing him with both blonde, red, black, and even black  _and_  white hair simultaneously. You giggle at the many very unflattering screenshots of him, and stare for a few extra seconds at one specific picture where he is clad in nothing but a leather jacket, his arm lifting it up to reveal that delicious patch of hair you tried to capture just a few hours ago.

As you scroll further down you notice the same person being tagged in almost all of the pictures. As curiosity gets the better of you, you click into the profile, soon realizing that you have found Kostya’s own profile. You hit the follow button before even thinking about it, making sure to turn on notifications. He won’t be able to tell after all, so what’s the harm?

Not many minutes into your scrolling of his profile a notification pops up on your screen. You tap it to reveal a selfie of Kostya in the outfit you picked out for him. He is winking at the camera, keeping the contact lens decorated eye open, a smirk playing on his lips. Instagram translates the caption underneath the picture to “Guess who helped choose the outfit?” followed by a smiling cat emoji. You chuckle at the strange use of emoji as you start scrolling through the comments. They all seem to be gushing about a Citrus, followed by a lot of heart and cat emojis.

You let temptation get the better of you, swiftly typing out a simple comment consisting of just the smiling cat emoji and a laughing face. You quickly hit send before you can think too much about it, your heart getting caught in your throat by the thrill of this simple act. Your comment will drown amongst the hundreds of others, you’re sure of it, but every tiny interaction with Kostya makes your whole body feel like it has been invaded by an army of butterflies and you just can’t help it.

A notification immediately pings into your phone making you jump.  _Melovin_official replied to your comment._ Your eyes widen as you click on the notification, revealing a fire emoji comment underneath yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter took quite some time to finish, huh? but as an apologize for the long wait you lot get roughly 1000 words more than usual so theres /that/! hope y'all enjoy these two dorks being fucking in looove! next chapter is the concert who is fucking /hyped/?? ~


	8. Chapter 8

A warm breeze rolls over your bare shoulders, lifting your hair to gently dance with it as it does so. You think to yourself how lucky you are that tonight is one of the warmer nights, as you have opted for a dress to look nice for the occasion. And maybe you chose the dress because it shows a bit more skin than the rest of the outfits that you had packed for your trip… maybe.

\--

You had taken your time getting ready to leave, putting on a makeup look that highlighted all of the right features, and picking out an outfit a bit more inviting than what you would normally have opted for _._ As you stood in front of the mirror, high heels on and dress tight in all of the right places, you tried to imagine how Kostya would react to how different this looked from what you had worn yesterday. You felt confident that he would like it very much, imagining how his hands would explore the exposed patches of skin, and if you were lucky maybe he would like it so much that he would tear it right off.

Before you left you had gathered all of the food spread around the room and tried to fit it into the mini fridge but not finding room for more than a few waffles and a parfait. As you carefully stacked all of the plates on the trolley you let your mind wander to what events had led you to forget about your breakfast feast, and praised yourself lucky that your foundation was covering the scarlet blush creeping its way onto your cheeks.

\--

You can feel your stomach swoop with almost every step you take as you get closer and closer to the venue. The time that has passed since you saw Kostya last is not more than a handful of hours, but still you feel an almost desperate need to see him again. You catch yourself smiling like a doofus when he pops into your head, which is nearing all of the time by now.

As you walk along the beautiful Ukrainian roads you try to enjoy the architecture and take in the city that you are actually here to visit, but keep getting distracted every time your heart reminds you where you are going and why.

You have your phone in your hand, the Google Maps app showing the address Kostya had sent you rather desperately through a DM on Instagram shortly before you left.

\--

“ _Oh no, I did forget to give you the address where the concert is! You would have go lost, and I would never have seen you again, and then I probably die! Good I remember!”_

While plotting in the address to your phone, a big grin painted across your face at how adorable his bad translations were, another notification from Instagram had popped up on your screen.

_“I miss you!”_

Before you had any chance at opening the app back up to reply, yet another message had popped up.

“... a _nd your body)”_

 _“Most you!”_ following a split second later, which had made you snort out loud.

_“Is too much?”_

_“I should stop now.”_

A minute had passed before the last message ticked in, “ _I can not wait to see you late! You will love concert!”_ immediately followed by a single x.

\--

 _You have arrived at your destination,_ the app tells you as you come to a halt in front of a big night club lit up by multiple purple lights, a few groups of teenage girls standing around outside chatting excitedly. The marquee above the entrance has “MÉLOVIN 20:00” written in large letters, confirming that you have found the right place. 

You tuck your phone away into your bag and make your way towards the entrance that is being guarded by a huge man wearing sunglasses, even though it is already starting to get dark out.

“Hi, hello,” you greet the man, not really sure if he is the right person to speak to, “I, um, I am a guest of Kostya- um, Mélovin?” The man moves his head in such a painfully slow motion that you start to question if he even heard you. You catch a quick glance at the foyer behind him, hoping for you don’t really know what, before diverting your attention back to his sunglasses clad face. He just stares down at you, not moving a muscle, so you presume he didn’t hear you the first time and try again, this time raising your voice a bit, “I am a friend of-“

“Oh, I am just messing with you!” the large man interrupt, a big smile spreading across his face, as he removes his sunglasses dramatically. “You said you were a friend of the bloke performing tonight?” The man speaks in a thick American accent, making you blink a few times in an attempt to make your brain catch up with the fact that you actually understand what he is saying.

“Uh, yeah, I-“

“So what did you say your name was?” he chimes, retrieving a folded piece of paper from his breast pocket and delicately unfolding it. “Oh, never mind, there’s only one person on the VIP list, that is probably you! You must be very VIP, huh? Being the only person on the list!”

He smiles at you widely, the intimidating façade from before completely gone. You giggle a little, shrugging your shoulders and completely failing at hiding the shy smile on your lips.

“I guess so, I-“

“Well, go on in, honey!” he sings, “We can’t stand here chatting all night, you have a performance to attend!”

You smile up at him, thanking him for his kindness and turn to the foyer.

“Oh, sweetheart, wait!” he exclaims from behind you, making you turn back around. “Go get him, tiger!” He winks at you, both of his hands pointing at you in silly finger guns, a sly smile making his eyes crinkle. You just laugh, shaking your head, before making your way towards the booming noise of excited teenage girls.

You step into a dimly lit room with tall ceilings, hundreds of very loud girls already gathered in front of a simple stage at the furthest wall, chattering excitedly and screaming at seemingly nothing every minute or so. You take a moment to assess your surroundings, trying to figure out how you will be able to enjoy the concert without being squashed to death by the overwhelming amount of fans.

You can’t help but smile at the whole situation; how all of these girls are probably longing desperately to get to know Kostya the way you got to know him in the past 24 hours. How, if they knew who you were, they would probably lynch you right then and there for getting this opportunity when you didn’t even know him before yesterday. You feel your stomach do yet another somersault and decide that alcohol is definitely what you need right now, before you get too overwhelmed by it all.

At the opposite end of the room from the stage is a reasonably large bar with a few people hanging around chatting casually, probably trying to avoid the masses of fans as well. You catch the attention of a bartender and order a drink before taking a seat at the bar chair farthest to the side. You have a pretty good view of the stage from there, as the room is not too big. You relax in your seat and let your eyes wander over the many fans in front of you.

A few of them send you curious looks, before hurriedly turning back around when you catch their stares. You take a sip of your drink, tapping your knee in anticipation and resting your elbow on the edge of the bar.

You finish your drink much faster than you expected and quickly order another one - you must be more excited than you thought. The alcohol seem to relax your nerves and you feel your cheeks starting to blush slightly, a comfortable buzz running through your whole body.

Not long after you take the first sip of your newly ordered drink, the lights go out and an ear splitting roar erupts from the fans in front of the stage. Your heart immediately picks up speed, the once dulled nerves now back stronger than ever. You feel your entire body lurch forward, your neck involuntarily stretching to get a better view. You stare into the dark towards the stage, the smile on your face so wide that you fear it might tear your face in half.

Suddenly the beat of drums echoes through the speakers and the screaming from the fans increase to an impossible frequency. More instruments join the beat of the drums, the screaming from the fans continuing to fill the space, when suddenly you hear Kostya’s voice echo through the speakers. The crowd goes wild and you find yourself making a little jump where you are seated, spilling a bit of your drink on the floor but paying it no attention.

The entire stage lights up, revealing a band and a few back up singers to one side, a black piano on the other. Balloons with a simple triangle logo are scattered everywhere and MÉLOVIN is written in bold, glitching letters decorating the wall behind the stage.

Kostya’s voice yet again resonates through the room in the form of eh’s and oh’s, making the crowd scream and cheer his name over and over. You feel the urge to join them as the rush from the shared excitement makes sparks fly through your entire body.

Suddenly Kostya runs on stage, clad in the outfit you helped pick out for him earlier, greeting the crowd excitedly as the band starts playing the first notes of what you suppose is the first song of the night. Your heart catches in your throat at the sight of him there, on stage, in front of hundreds of fans all chanting his name. You can feel your cheeks burning from your smile stretching them more than should be possible.

The fans know every single word to the first two songs he performs, jumping excitedly when he tells them to, and singing from the top of their lungs when he turns the microphone to face them. You try to focus on his stunning voice and how he seems to have no problem at all stretching the notes for longer than should be humanly possible, but you find yourself just marveling at his impossibly wide smile, trying your hardest not to miss a single one of his mesmerizing movements. He seems so genuinely happy on that stage, like this is truly where he belongs.

The way the marvels at the crowd and how they marvel back; the connection is breathtaking and you have so many emotions running through you that you praise the Lord that you are sitting down, or else you would most likely have given in to your wobbling knees.

In between songs he takes breaks where he speaks directly and intimately to the crowd, receiving gifts from the excited fans in the first few rows and opening them right away, wiping away tears more than once. Every single present is placed neatly on top of the piano, displayed so everyone can see them, and every piece of homemade jewelry he puts on right away. You don’t understand what is being said in these heartwarming intervals but from how your stomach is acting you are sure that it is words of love that are being shared.

After a few more songs Kostya moves his hands as if telling the crowd to be quiet, laughing that beautiful, breathtaking laugh when they just scream excitedly. He tries to place a finger to his lips to make them calm down and eventually he somewhat succeeds.

Your heart skips a beat as suddenly he is staring directly into your eyes, the words coming out of his mouth no longer foreign. “I now speak English,” he starts, the crowd breaking their momentary silence to scream eagerly. He places his finger to his lips yet again, making the crowd calm down a bit. “I speak English so everyone,” he makes sure that you are looking at him, his lips curving into a soft smile, “understand.”

Some of the girls standing at the back of the crowd turn around to try and see what Kostya seems to be staring at so intensely. You can feel the burning in your cheeks as they whisper something to each other, diverting their eyes back to the stage.

“Next song is… from woman I love so, so much. She is… my queen.” The crowd goes wild, apparently already aware of whom he is talking about.

“But this song,” he continues, his eyes never leaving yours, “is for… special someone.” You can’t fight the smile spreading across your face, so you quickly raise your hand to cover your mouth, a futile attempt at trying to stay as anonymous as you’d like to. The other people at the bar seem to pick up on who Kostya is speaking to, sending you curious glances and whispering amongst each other.

He smiles at you with so much fondness, making the butterflies in your stomach go absolutely crazy, before walking over to sit at the black piano, only breaking your eye contact when hitting the first note on the keys, letting his eyes fall shut.

It takes only a few keystrokes before you recognize the familiar sound of Lady Gaga’s  _The Edge of Glory_ spilling over the speakers, the acoustic song calming the crowd down a bit, though excited whistles and some yelps escape a few people.

“ _There ain’t no reason you and me should be alone_

 _Tonight yeah baby, tonight yeah baby_ ,” Kostya sings, slowing the song down quite a bit from its original upbeat rhythm, his eyes slowly opening to find yours yet again, a smile spreading on his lips,

“ _But I got a reason that you should take me home tonight_ ”

He winks at you, making the crowd go wild, completely ignoring the calm ambience of the acoustic song.

Kostya’s voice picks up in volume as he nears the chorus,

“ _It’s time to feel the rush, to push the dangerous  
__I’m gonna run right to, to the edge with you”_

His gaze is piercing yours and you can feel your heart beating faster. The world around you seems to stop, this moment shared between the two of you the only thing that matters right now.

“ _Where we’ll both fall far in love”_

He stops the song completely for a second, letting the last keystroke resonate through the speakers, the crowd’s cheers infinitesimal to the thousands of emotions shared between the two of you in this moment. It seems like hours pass, the world around you nothing but a blur, when finally he hit the key for the chorus, the sounds of the crowd slowly flooding back.

His gaze never leaves yours for a second throughout the entire song and when he hit the last note and the crowd’s cheers and applause fill the room, he never for a second wavers. He seems to not pay any attention to the fact that he is performing in front of a large crowd, his band on the stage completely ignored, as he just stands from where he is sat in front of the piano and smiles at you with that god awfully perfect smile, his eyes shining so bright they could replace the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [eyes looking to the side emoji] ~


	9. Chapter 9

You slowly sip the last of your drink, cradling the glass close to your body because you no longer trust yourself to keep it right side up in any other position. The crowd is starting to flood out of the room, more than a few people turning to look at you for a bit too long, their curious glances making you feel slightly exposed but also, you hate to admit, a bit of superiority.

The alcohol running through your body mixed with what had just happened in the past hour makes your head spin, and not only figuratively, so you choose to stay seated by the bar for a few more minutes until everything calms down a bit.

You close your eyes, trying to tune out the noise of the many fans gushing over just seeing their idol live, a few of them still yelling the words to the last song of his performance. Immediately the scene of Kostya sat by that black piano right there in front of you starts flooding back, his eyes boring into yours. You catch yourself humming the melody to  _The Edge of Glory,_ smiling stupidly without even realizing, your legs swinging back and forth in front of the tall bar chair.

“Somebody seems to have had a good time,” a familiar voice chimes in front of you. You keep your eyes shut, the smile plastered on your lips not wavering one bit, as you just nod through your humming. “He is quite delicious, I gotta give you that. I was watching from the door, couldn’t help myself.”

You slowly open your eyes, turning your head to look at the huge doorman standing with his elbow rested on the bar. “It was a good show, yes,” you beam, giving in to the giggle escaping your throat.

“You know, I saw that whole thing - we all did,” he says teasingly, waving his hand to gesture towards the now mostly empty room. You bite your lower lip, shifting your eyes to stare at your feet swinging underneath you, the by now very familiar sensation of a blush spreading across your cheeks.

“I like him,” you whisper to your feet, not really meaning to say it out loud but the words finding their way to your lips nevertheless, “maybe a little too much.” It feels nice saying it out loud, even to this complete stranger. It’s the alcohol’s fault, you tell yourself.

“Well, honey, have I got some news for you!” he sings, throwing his head back, before placing his hand on your shoulder with more force than you think he is aware of. “He likes you too, no doubt in my mind!”

“Yeah?” you ask shyly, carefully looking up to find his eyes crinkled by his broad, friendly smile.

“Oh hell yeah!”

You just smile back at him, exhaling deeply, before turning your head towards the room in front of you. Three girls are standing in the middle, giggling at god knows what, probably hanging back in hopes of maybe, if they are lucky, meeting their idol.

“ _Chas, shchob pity!_ ” the doorman shouts towards the girls, shooing them towards the exit with his large hand. The girls glare back at him, one making a childish grimace in his direction, but as soon as he lifts his elbow from the bar to stand straight, exposing his intimidating frame, the girls start shuffling out of the room.

“Thank you,” you grin at him, colliding your fist with his upper arm, immediately regretting this move, wondering why you even did it in the first place. He just laughs heartily back at you, slapping his palm to your back, making you tumble down from the bar chair, only just maintaining your balance.

“Oh shit, sorry! Sometimes I forget my own strength. You know, it’s not easy be- oh, seems like I gotta go,” he stops himself mid-sentence, his eyes trained on something behind you, “Well, it was wonderful meeting you.” He smiles widely at you, reaching out his oversized palm. You grab it, shaking it politely and trying your best not to show that he is actually crushing your fingers with his powerful grip.

He leans in a little closer, pulling you towards him by your hand. “Now go get him, tiger,” he whispers in your ear as he lets go of your hand, winking at you with a big smile on his face.

You laugh back at him, the sound echoing off the walls in the now completely deserted room, before he turns and disappears through the exit. You sigh to yourself, staring at where the man had just left, taking a moment to just smile at everything, when a familiar voice makes you jump and your heart skip a beat.

“I do concert and you find new man?”

You spin on your heels so fast that you have to blink a few times to steady yourself, the motion making the whole room sway for a second. Leaning against a doorframe a few meters away is Kostya, his hands tucked into the pockets of his ripped jeans, the shirt from earlier switched back to the black tee. His hair is laying messily on top of his head, obviously not attended to after being flung about the entire concert.

You just stand there, staring at him with your mouth slightly agape, your brain refusing to form a proper sentence, so you just go with a quiet “hi” _._ A chuckle escapes your throat at how shy you suddenly feel, your eyes yet again finding rest on your shoes.

“Hi,” Kostya speaks, his calm voice now much closer to you. You feel a finger gently lifting your chin, finally shifting your face to stare directly into affectionate mismatched eyes. His face is so close to yours that you can feel his breath ticketing your skin, making you bite down on your lower lip in an attempt at keeping in the excited peep that would have escaped your throat otherwise.

“Hi,” you say again, making Kostya chuckle, that perfect smile spreading on his face, his hand moving to cup your jaw.

“You very  _kjood,”_ he says, his other hand finding its way to your waist pulling you a little closer, “but little drunk?” He cocks an eyebrow, smirking down at you, his hand on your waist ever so slowly sliding lower.

“I might be,” you reply nonchalantly, trying your best to seem totally not drunk, but finding it hard to keep your cool with Kostya’s lips so close to yours. You let your gaze run over the features of his face, finally settling on his tongue dipping out to wet his smirking lips, his teeth following right after, gently sinking into the rosy flesh. Before you can stop yourself your thumb is running along his lower lip, pushing it to the side and forcing Kostya to open his mouth slightly, exposing his tongue resting between his teeth.

You feel mesmerized by every movement of his lips and how they ever so faintly pucker when you move your head the slightest bit, making you inhale sharper than you intended to.

He moves his head closer to yours, your lips now so close that they brush together with every word you speak, his hand now resting much lower than your waist pulling you flush against him in one fell swoop.

“I have… think about you,” he whispers against your lips, fire burning behind his hooded eyes, “every- every second.” You let your eyes fall shut, the vibrations from his voice sending shivers down your spine, the heat of his breath mixing with yours making your head feel even more dizzy than the alcohol would ever be able to.

“That song…” you start, your hands finding their way into his messy hair.

“For you,” he whispers, opening his mouth a bit wider, his breath ragged and uneven. He tilts his head slightly, the tip of his nose brushing against yours.

“I loved it,” you whisper, feeling desperate to just kiss him, your time apart feeling like it has lasted years, yet the high on this moment of teasing and shared breaths, of electricity and words just waiting to burst through your chest, has frozen you in place.

“I lo-“ He stops himself abruptly, his eyes shooting open at the same time as yours, his breath elevated and eyes wide. He doesn’t finish his sentence and you don’t say anything back. You know you should feel panicked or overwhelmed, anything, but you feel nothing but warmth spreading all over your skin, your heart drumming away like it’s trying to prove a point.

His eyes shift to your lips, then immediately back to your anticipating gaze. You hold your breath, scared that he will disappear right then and there if you move a single muscle. Then his lips crush against yours with so much force that if he hadn’t had a steadying hand on you, you would’ve probably fallen backwards.

His lips move urgently against yours, his nails digging deep into the fabric of your dress, little moans getting trapped in his throat. You wrap your arms around his neck keeping one hand in his hair to pull his face even closer to yours. You can taste the saltiness of sweat on his top lip, his hair still slightly damp from his performance, his musky smell making your mind rund wild.

He runs his tongue over the inside of your top lip, dipping it in further when you open your mouth to allow him to enter. He rolls his tongue against yours, the tips of your tongues swirling together, before he sucks your bottom lip into his mouth. You gasp, your breath already unsteady, tightening your grip in his hair, as he moves his lips hungrily against yours.

You yank at his hair, pulling his head back and disconnecting your lips briefly, making him whimper at the sudden loss of contact. You stare up into his eyes, trying to catch your breath, pulling back on his hair once more when he tries to catch your lips again.

“What?” he breathes out, running his tongue absentmindedly over his lips.

“This is a bit public, isn’t it?”

He looks back at you confused, clearly not understanding what you just said. “ _Publij?”_

You lean in so your lips are right next to his ear, making sure that they will brush against it when you speak, slowly tracing your hand over his shoulder and down his torso. “I want you to fuck me.”

This he clearly understands as next thing you know you are being dragged towards the door he just entered from, having to jog a bit to be able to keep up with his long strides. He pulls you down a long hallway, his grip on your hand firm. You pass an open door to a room filled with people sat around chatting casually, Kostya not paying them any attention as he just keep walking determinedly towards where he is dragging you. You manage to wave to the people in the room, sending them a quick smile, before Kostya’s pull has you flying past.

A male voice shouts something behind you, Kostya answering it with a loud  _nyet_ without even turning his head. You try to turn around to catch a glimpse of who the voice came from, but before you get a chance to do so you stagger into a small room, the loud crash of a door being slammed behind you resonating off the walls.

You are standing in front of a row of large mirrors hung above simple black tables, big light bulbs framing each of them. Through one of the mirrors you can see Kostya leaning against the door, his hand still on the doorknob, his other running through his black locks. His chest is heaving heavily, his head lowered slightly so he is looking at you through his eyelashes.

You keep observing him through the mirror, not turning around to face him just yet. You move to spread your legs slightly, making sure to roll your hips as you do so. Kostya’s eyes follow the movement with great interest, and you can see his Adam’s apple bop as he swallows hard. You slowly run your hand over the back of your neck and up into your hair, the other one tracing the curve of your hips as your sway them teasingly from side to side.

Through the mirror you can see Kostya take a step towards you, so you quickly raise your hand, “Uh-uh-uh.” He stops dead in his tracks, his eyes shifting from where they are intently watching the sway of your hips, to meet your gaze in the mirror.

You smirk at him, moving your finger from side to side, clicking your tongue in disapproval. You have no idea what has come over you, but the way Kostya seems to obey your words makes your head buzz, so you decide to just roll with what your slightly intoxicated mind is coming up with.

“Take off your shirt,” you command him, loving how you have suddenly taken control of the situation.

He just stares at you through the mirror, the muscles in his neck tightening, his attention completely on you.

“Your shirt. Off,” you say again, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. Kostya seem to snap out of it and immediately pulls of his shirt in one fell swoop, absentmindedly throwing it to the side. The sharp light from the mirrors reveal every detail of his exposed torso, forcing you to focus extra hard on not just staring at the awfully inviting trail of hair disappearing below his pants.

“That’s a good boy.” You smirk, making sure to maintain eye contact, as you sink your teeth into your lower lip, slowly releasing it again, leaving your mouth hanging open slightly. You can hear Kostya growl, his head falling back against the door.

He mutters something you can’t understand, his eyes falling shut as he runs a hand over his jaw. You take a few steps forward, turning around to jump and sit on one of the tables in front of the mirrors. Kostya’s eyes shoot open at the sound of your heels against the floor, pushing himself off the door to make his way toward you, but stops himself halfway through his first step. You smile to yourself, heat burning under your skin at the sight of this man obeying your every command.

You can see the already growing bulge in his pants making it evident that he is enjoying this just as much as you are. You move a finger to stroke over your bottom lip, using your nail to draw it back a bit and letting your tongue poke out between your teeth.

“Touch yourself, pretty boy,” you command, nodding at Kostya, your eyes trained on his bulge. “Make yourself feel good,” you add to make sure that he understands what you are asking him to do.

He looks at you, fire burning in his eyes and chest rising rapidly, as he lowers his hand to rest on top of himself, throwing his head back and moaning loudly at the touch. He strokes over himself slowly, his hand making the outline of his hard cock even more evident. You swallow hard though your mouth feels dry, your entire body tingling. You grab the edge of the table with both of your hands, trying to steady yourself, as Kostya’s sounds start filling the room.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” you mutter under your breath, biting down hard on your lip to keep yourself from moaning aloud, the sight of Kostya aroused and totally exposed making you dizzy. “Take off the rest.”

Kostya just moves his hand from where he is pleasuring himself over his pants, to run his fingers through his happy trail, and slowly dipping them under the hem of his trousers. His mouth is hanging open, his brows furrowed, a whine escaping his throat as his hand disappears into his pants.

“Fuck,” he stutters, his head slowly dipping forward to meet your gaze again. “Good?” he asks huskily, his body jerking involuntarily as he moves his hand up his length.

“Oh fuck yes,” you confirm, “fuck it’s so good, jesus christ you’re amazing.”

You slowly spread your legs, watching Kostya’s eyes carefully follow the shift. You lift your hand in front of your face, keeping your gaze fixed on his, as you beckon him closer with your finger. He is in front of you in one fluid motion, his hands immediately on your thighs and his lips crushing against yours.

His lips are moving desperately against yours, his hands already fumbling with the hem of your dress, pulling at it to get it off, but struggling to get it out from underneath you. He mutters something under his breath as he roughly grabs a hold of your jaw, his words spoken against your lips almost a snarl. Your breath catches in your throat at the sudden shift in dominance, your hands flying to grip at his biceps.

Suddenly you are being flung around, your pelvis being pushed harshly against the edge of the table, Kostya’s hard length pressing against you. He wraps a hand around your throat and forces your ear up to his mouth, making you gasp and arch your back.

“You want me?” he growls against your ear, scraping his teeth along the shell, his eyes staring at you through the mirror. You nod as a response, your mind too dazed to be able to form any words, and you catch a tiny smirk forming on his lips.

He snakes his free hand over your lower back and down until he can run his fingers over your already soaking panties. You whine as he moves them away again almost immediately, leaving you begging for more. He pulls up your dress, caressing the now exposed skin of your ass, before quickly unbuttoning his pants, drawing them down just enough to free his already leaking cock.

He grinds hard against you, his member ghosting over your clit, his hooded eyes still transfixed on yours. Another whine escapes your throat as you push back against him, begging him to do it again. His hand moves back to rub over you before pulling your panties to the side, his teeth tugging at your earlobe.

“Scream,” he purrs in your ear as he slams into you, making the both of you cry out at the sudden sensation, Kostya’s head falling to rest on your shoulder. He takes a moment, rolling his hips against yours, the feeling of him filling you entirely making you hungry for more. He slams into you again, digging his fingers into your hips as he wraps his other arm around your torso to pull you flush against his.

He rams into you, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he does so again and again, an almost animalistic growl rumbling in his throat with every thrust. You lift your hand to wipe away where your breath is fogging up the mirror in front of you, desperate to see Kostya fuck into you, his nails digging deep into your skin. The sight of him leaning over you, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure makes you moan out loud, bucking your hips as a plea for more. He slams into you with greater force than before, his eyes flying open to meet yours, his hair sticking messily to his sweat slicked forehead.

You let your mouth fall open, moving your hand back against the mirror to steady yourself, Kostya’s hand immediately flying up to rest on top of it, his fingers intertwining with yours. You can see the muscles tightening in his shoulders every time he thrusts forward, his hand gripping yours tightly and his breath growing more and more uneven.

“Fuck,” you gasp, unable to keep your voice low, “fuck, Kostya, yes! Jesus Christ, that feels so good!” Kostya responds by snapping his hips forward, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing off the bare walls of the room. He groans something foreign, the look in his eyes dark and hungry, as he kicks one of your feet to spread your legs wider, keeping your hips firmly in place, making sure you don’t fall over.

You lower your head, trying to catch your breath, when Kostya grabs your hair, pulling your head back and exposing your neck, his eyes staring directly at you. “ _Posmotri na menya,”_ he growl in your ear as he fucks into you hard, the overwhelming pleasure forcing you to close your eyes. He yanks harshly at your hair, raising his voice as he repeats what he just said, this time exposing his teeth as his hips slap against yours again and again. You make a strangled noise, your knees starting to buckle beneath you, but you make sure to keep your gaze fixed on his.

“Not Kostya,” he whispers, “ _Mélovin._ ”

Drops of sweat are trailing down his flushed skin, his arm raised to the mirror starting to shake, his movements slowly losing their rhythm. “Scream,” he demands through his thick accent, his voice low. You whine, your grip on his hand tightening, the friction from the edge of the table pressing into your hips starting to burn. “I say scream,” he growls, his thrusts fast and rough.

You moan loudly, somewhere in the back of your mind a voice telling you that people could hear you, but you ignore it and scream out  _Mélovin_ , this evidently the right decision as he starts to cry out your name over and over.

You can feel a familiar burning sensation coiling in your stomach, every muscle in your body tense, as you struggle to keep up with your rugged breathing. Kostya’s pupils are blown wide, his jaw hanging loose.

“Fuck Mélovin, fuck I’m-“ you blurt, his eyes fixated on yours, “Shit, come with me, fuck it feels- oh my god, yes, fuck me harder.”

“Fuck, you so hot,” he choke out, “so perfect. I-“ His brows furrow as his hips jerk forward, his cock pulsing inside of you as he comes hard. You let your own orgasm ripple through you, your legs finally giving in underneath you as Kostya rides out his own high, his rough movements slowly coming to a halt.

His chest is heaving against your back, his gaze slowly softening as he lowers your intertwined hands from the mirror, leaving a clear trail on the fogged up glass. He carefully pulls out of you, making you wince at the overstimulation, quickly tugging himself away before wrapping both of his arms tightly around your trembling body.

He places a trail of kisses all over your neck and shoulder, his hands caressing where they are resting on your body.

“Fuck, Kostya…” you exhale, finally closing your eyes as your turn around in his arms, letting your body slump into the comfort of his embrace. He place a gentle kiss on top of your head before resting his cheek there, his breath slowly evening out.

“How,” he begin, his voice calm and tired, “how you…” He mutter something under his breath, searching for the right word, “how you real?”

You just giggle against his warm chest, breathing in his scent and reveling in the musky notes of sex clinging to his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posmotri na menya = посмотри на меня
> 
> fuuuuucking hell I absolutely loved this chapter (also why it is so massively long hahahah)! it seem like all they do is fuck and look deeply into each other's eyes lol I live for it 
> 
> also how much do we love this doorman?? I kinda wanna know his back story he is such a character ~


End file.
